Hogwarts Twilight
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Cross over of sorts. Cerdic Diggory wasn't the usual student to attend Hogwarts... for the mere fact he was a vampire. Not the kind read about in DADA but the kind that came from Forks. This is what happens when he falls for a Gryffindor girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Twilight

Cerdic Diggory isn't your usual Hogwarts student… being a hundred year old vampire from Forks. There hadn't been much in his un-life he hadn't seen but that's before he meets Hermione Granger.

* * *

Prologue

_Being a Hogwarts student didn't mean by any means you were normal, in fact it meant you really weren't having the power to transform or charm anything. _

_But of course I had to stand out from the rest… not only was I gangly teenage wizard over a hundred years ago but I was turned into a vampire. _

_Not the ones that was read about in Defence Against the Dark Arts… my tale started in a town called Forks, a place not many of you have heard about nor will hear about for it's more unusual inhabitants. The reason why I visited that place was because my family at the time thought it would be a wonderful idea and a treat to their sixteen year old son. Little did they know that vampires lived… not the Cullen's who my new family became associated with but a rather rag tag bunch that took my true parents away and left me to be cared for and quickly turned by my new family. _

_Amos and Clara Diggory cared for me as though they have given birth to me which in a way they did. _

_We moved back to England where I was placed into Hogwarts never growing a year over sixteen. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom decided that over the years I would leave Hogwarts only to return twenty years later as an exchange student sometimes charming a few minds of the parents who remembered me. _

_Things seemed to work out just fine… I pretended to be the not so normal student of Hogwarts and Dumbledore and a few other teachers protected my secret. _

_That was of course I returned to Hogwarts for my fifth year… only to find myself a year later not only drawn but in deep fear of a lioness.

* * *

_Reading between Harry Potter and the Twilight series and listening to 'Decode' A little idea popped up in my head.


	2. Hogwarts for the undead

Chapter one

Hogwarts for the un dead

* * *

The grey morning held no promise for the grumbling students of Hogwarts, September had turned out to be the dullest starts to the school term.

By the beginning of the next month things didn't get any better the only thing that lifted the glum of the castle was the fact that a tournament was coming to Hogwarts.

The buzz around the school almost blocked out it's magic, every where you looked students and teachers alike were whispering about the Tri-wizard tournament.

All apart from two students; Hermione Jane Granger found it an utter barbaric thought to put students through. Cerdic Diggory who a hundred years ago was known as Cerdic Collins didn't take much thought about it. The normal students loved the thought of this big event while he simply thought there would be more people he would have to hide his true nature from and more people he would have to try and not listen to. Tuning out people's voices was a whole lot easier then tuning out their thoughts… teenage thoughts just crashed at his barriers every chance they got.

Sitting among the Hufflepuff table he wanted to ground his teeth and simply do something that would make sure everyone gave him a wide birth.

Even as the thought entered his mind he felt Dumbledore's eyes on him and he slumped down knowing it was for the best and hating every minute of it.

"So you going to try out for it" Scott questioned but Cerdic shrugged pushing around his untouched food, not because it was unpleasant nor too much for him but for the basic fact that Cerdic Diggory never ate… at least not human food.

"Why… why bring extra attention to the fact that I'm not normal" Cerdic hissed in a tone that went unnoticed by everyone else. Scott only heard it because of his own condition, being half werewolf was not something he wanted to spread about so being a secret keeper for Cerdic suited him just fine.

"Because your top student and a prefect and frankly who else are they going to pick" Scott questioned as Cerdic flashed his eyes to Scott who smirked thinking he had won the argument.

"why don't you try out" Cerdic questioned as Scott raised a dark eyebrow before tilting his head.

"And turn into a fluffy critter when one of the tasks fall on a full moon, Diggory I thought you read minds" Scott declared in a low growl causing the other non- human to roll his eyes and turn away.

Before either boy could rile up the other there seemed to be an explosion from the Gryffindor table, not that was an odd thing.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT" Hermione jumped to her feet ignoring the pointed looks from the teachers table and the sudden silence from the students surrounding her.

"Hermione" "I'M NOT BEING MENTAL JUST BECAUSE I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE GREATEST THING TO HAPPEN" Hermione snarled at her slinking friend who looked like he was gaining N.E.W.T.S results even a troll would be ashamed of.

"Hermione" Ginny Weasley tried to reason but Hermione only had eyes for the red head she called her best friend.

"If you speak to me about this again I will hex you so you can't even see what happens" Hermione snapped before gathering her large books and stomping out of the great hall. All eyes snapped back to the Weasley that had endured her rage surprised he wasn't sporting a hex already.

But a pair of greying eyes stared at the door the enraged Gryffindor had used to make her exit.

"Bloody mental the lot of them" Scott huffed before devouring a slice of bacon oblivious to the fact that Cerdic hadn't looked away from the doors.

"You hear me blood boy" Scott questioned as he looked at Cerdic and frowned at his friend.

Cerdic despite the years of spending time with humans learning how to block out their thoughts and their scent found he was stumped right now.

"Diggory" "I can't hear her thoughts" Cerdic whispered as Scott flickered his dark blue eyes to the door then back to Cerdic.

"So…you can't hear most people's thoughts when you block them out" Scott offered as Cerdic furrowed his brow in an attempt to understand.

"I didn't… I wasn't… I couldn't hear her thoughts" Cerdic declared as Scott raised an eyebrow but refused to say anything more.


	3. And so the lion followed the lamb

Chapter two

And so the lion followed the lamb

* * *

The days after the big event in the great hall which could basically be summed up as yet another falling out between Hermione Granger and her short tempered friend Ronald Weasley were dull.

Cerdic had kept his further musings about the fact that out of everyone in Hogwarts he couldn't read Hermione's thoughts to himself, Scott fringed disinterest stating that there was hope for the boy yet.

Said girl became elusive at least to the vampire, she spent most of her time spent in the common room, classes or library and on the rare occasions she was anywhere else she was surrounded it seems by her two best friends or other people from Gryffindor.

If Cerdic was half inclined to try he would have found a moment to get her all by herself but it wasn't just the fact that he couldn't read her mind that worried him. The moments in which he passed her in the corridors a scent that had been classed as Hermione's alone drifted towards him he found himself floored.

The reason he fringed breathing was just so he could pass as normal but he tended only to do it while in the company of others who could watch him closely, most of the time the scents of other students just seem to disgust him. It wasn't just the cover smell everyone used like soap, perfumes and aftershaves but he could smell what they were covering up and he often recoiled at the smell looking forward to the few hours alone when he could stop breathing.

Hermione didn't smell that much different from the others, the soap she used was an old mix of cinnamon, vanilla and pinewood. Lingering rather close to that was the dusty smell that rose from the books in library.

But it was the human smell that got him most of all, it wasn't like any of the others, it was intoxicating to him.

Forgoing making an appearance at the feast that Cerdic decided that time spent away from all the students was in order, Hermione had been clouding his mind and it was making his restless and more snappy then usual with his fellow house mates.

Heading to the library he guessed his chances of bumping into any one at this time, they would all be chatting away and eating.

Slumping into his spot away from the attention of Madame Pince and any students who happened to enter here after the feast Cedric did what he did best pretend to be normal.

It had taken a good few months last year to get the rest of his fellow house mates to leave him alone, he understood how much of an attraction he must be to them, it wasn't heard of that any student transferred to Hogwarts so late in their studying but Cedric was the expectation.

Ten minutes ticked past, Cedric didn't want to raise suspicious nor a scolding look from the librarian for just sitting there. He had books spread out before him and parchments half written on, his home work proved no challenge for him and it often led to smirking on his count when Snape found nothing to grumble about.

Professor Snape hated having him there of that much he was sure no matter how much the teacher attempted to hide his thoughts, but Dumbledore had given his word that nothing would happen and Cedric had no intention to disappoint his headmaster.

It was in his musing that he heard it, the shuffling of someone carrying something too heavy. It was slow and calculated steps. Cocking his head to one side Cedric could hear Madame Pince rumbling on in her thoughts about how the students didn't have any respect for the books.

Standing he moved silently and quickly, he smirked for a half a second on how Amos and Clara would react to the way he was 'stalking' this hidden person.

They never touched a human… at least not in the sense to drink from them and Cedric being grateful to them for so many years didn't drink anything from a living person. He hunted every few months just to keep his beast side appeased.

Cedric froze the moment he saw whom he was 'stalking', his greying eyes scanning as Hermione walked back to the bookcase with a look of determination on her face. Slinking back a few paces Cedric allowed her scent to wash over him and his brain attempting to understand why she smelt so different from everyone else.

He also tried to probe her mind… to hear at least one stray thought but found it impossible, she was impossible because up until this moment there had never been one person - living person at least- who could hide their thoughts from him not even Dumbledore and the only reason the head master even let Cedric in with his power was because Cedric had made a blood promise to never use his powers to hurt, embarrass or endanger the students or teachers.

With no idea how to know what she was thinking and not risking breathing her in Cedric opted to simply watch her. She wasn't as beautiful as the vampires Cedric had come to know… his mother for one was breath taking beautiful. But Hermione held this undeclared beauty, the way her eyes swum with passion and loyalty… the way her pink lips would endure endless hours of chewing when something worked through her mind and she held her peace.

She wasn't tall by his standards but she wasn't short, for her age and there fore for the boys the same age as her self she was average height. Her hair wasn't as smooth up close but it wasn't as frizzy as many had described it during her early years, in fact no it sat in messy ringlets and seemed almost as stubborn as her as it refused to stay out of her cinnamon eyes.

His lips gave an involuntary tug at the corners as she propped her hands on her hips and glared at a book that teased her finger tips. Jumping she made an attempt to grab the book but simply brushed aside the one beside it.

After a few more times she landed with a thump before losing her footing the book she was clutching twisted and knocked two more down all of them landing in a heap on the floor.

Snorting a little too loudly he watched as the witch stiffened and lifted her head, the pain etched on her face. It took only of a half second for her to be reminded of the pain in her ankle not even bothering to notice that the book she had been so intent of attaining was now threatening to hit her on the head.

With reflexes not even the worlds best seeker could hold Cedric darted forward snatching the book from the air as it began it's topple and was bending down beside Hermione who gasped and stared at him.

The shock on her face was replaced shortly by confusion as her eyes snapped from Cerdic's face to the book he clutched in his hands then to the spot where the book had once resided.

"How" Hermione whispered as Cedric dropped the book before her clenching his jaw as her sweet scent began to assault his nose. Up closer she couldn't hide her subtle beauty any more, her hair had now more or less broke free from her hair tie.

Her cheeks held the slightest of tinges while the rest of her face was chalky white the pain still throbbing at her ankle.

"Your hurt" his brittle voice declared rather then questioned his eyes never straying from her face, he already knew her small delicate fingers wrapping around her ankle.

"It was not- it's twisted is all" Hermione couldn't for the life of her understand where her stubbornness went but those grey eyes still to drawn the truth out of her.

"Can you stand" Cedric questioned his finger gripping the book tightly in his hands, not relenting his attempts to read her mind. With a shaking nod Hermione braced her hands beside her determination returning to her face as she prepared for the pain but in a flash a white hand thrust out before her. Gasping and flinching back Hermione shot her eyes up to find Cedric already on his feet his grey eyes never leaving her.

With confusion she simply allowed Cedric to grip her hand and in one fluid movement she was dragged to her feet and leaning on Cedric who showed no sigh of discomfort or exhaustion.

However Hermione could just about focus on breathing that and the fact that the hand wrapped around hers was stone cold. Not the chill sort but it was as though his hand was nothing more then ice sculptures.

Without another word Cerdic steered Hermione to her table and sat her down gracefully before she even had the time to process what was happening. Glancing up she caught her breath in her throat when she found Cedric studying her once more with only two breaths away from her.

"How did you" Hermione trailed off not because she was giving into the fact that even up close he was attractive but because in her scurrying mind process she was still trying to understand how someone could move so fast.

"I just stopped a book from hitting you" Cedric offered stepping back at a thought out speed, not to alarm her any more.

"But…but you moved" "your in pain" Cedric offered the lame excuse already feeling the panic rise in him. Anyone else it would be simply as reading their mind and trying to calm their fears but without knowing where he was treading he didn't have a chance to think out his escape.

"But you caught that book and then you was crouching in mere seconds… and your hands" Hermione felt her eyes widen at the new puzzle before her.

Looking her in the eyes ready to use his less developed power of charming wordlessly but the arrival of two new people that made him stiffen. They were far enough away from him to explain and get her to more or less forget but he couldn't count on his skills nor her resistance.

"Please… don't say anything" he whispered stepping back from her, watching with interest as she weighed up his plead before her eyes snapped away from him when the hushed voices of her two best friend filtered through the stacks. By the time she looked back to where Cedric had been standing but was shocked to find him no where.

She was still sitting their shocked oblivious of the fact that her ankle hurt, confusion was running rampant through her mind at what just happened.

"Hermione we've been looking for you everywhere" Ron declared as he and Harry approached the table causing Hermione to look at him a daze.

"Hermione are you ok… you look a little" Harry started waving a hand before Hermione shook her head before snapping her hand to her ankle scowling at the pain now making it's self known.

"I tripped… I think I twisted my ankle" Hermione admitted before both rushed to her side in a more slower pace then Cedric had moved. After assuring them she could at least walk on her own and making them wait until she collected her books she chanced a glance to the few books that had fell with her only to be shocked to find the books had been replaced even the one that threatened to hit her on the head.


	4. Hogwarts Champions

Chapter three

Hogwarts Champions

* * *

The days seemed to drag past, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students soon made their presence known. By the time the entry cup had been installed in the great hall Cedric Diggory was sure he had lost his mind.

After watching Hermione being helped out of the library by her friends he simply returned to his table and quickly collected his stuff and hurried to the common room. Every sense that had eve been drummed into him by his parents told him to go straight to Dumbledore and inform him what happened.

But laying in his bed listening to his house mates snoring he couldn't pull himself back up and for some reason he trusted that Hermione wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. By the next morning as he dragged himself down to the great hall to pretend he shot a look to the Gryffindor table and to his growing worry and disappointment he didn't find Hermione nor her two friends.

Slumping down next to Scott Cedric didn't even bother to pile food on to his plate, he decided his predicament warranted him an excuse not to go through the pretence.

"What's the matter with you blood boy" Scott questioned around a mouthful of bacon and sausage causing Cedric to throw him a glare but refused to talk.

Scott huffed turning his head away knowing full well that when his friend entered this mood it was no use trying to get him to talk.

"They say Viktor Krum is going to put his name in the cup" Scott declared finally getting some sort of response from Cedric.

"I met his father once… when he was still in his fourth year nothing like Krum is now" Cedric offered smirking as Scott chocked a little too loud gaining a few looks from their fellow students.

"For someone who doesn't want any attention you sure like to talk about things that will get you some" Scott snarled as Cedric chuckled almost forgetting his worry for a second.

That was until his nose was assaulted once more by that intoxication smell, turning his head he watched as Ron walked in at a steady pace looking pained at having to wait any longer for his food then he already had. Harry and Hermione walked in a few steps behind him, the latter with a slight limp and glare sent to the rave haired boy by her side.

Cedric couldn't help the smirk on his lips guessing that Hermione was determined to hold her own despite the twisted ankle.

 "Harry really, Ron looks ready to drop from the lack of breakfast you don't have to stick by me" Hermione exclaimed seemingly exhausted at the helpfulness of her friends.

"But Hermione you were all dazed when we found you and you still have a limp" Harry injected as they approached the table not once bothered by the fact that Ron had already heaped a pile of food on to his plate.

 "Well pain can do strange things to you Harry… my is because I refused to take anymore of that vile potion. The pain is gone nearly" Hermione declared with a snip causing Harry to shake his head but wait until she was settled before he too sat and began to pile his plate gaining a snort from Hermione who paced herself at choosing her foods.

It was when she rolled her eyes after something Ron mutter to her around a mouthful of food that she became aware of Cedric still looking at her. For a spilt second her face dropped and she looked in fear of something or rather someone.

Then she smiled shyly a slight tinge to her cheeks before she mouthed a thank you to the Hufflepuff student, then just as suddenly she turned her head away and recoiled when Ron said something to her and pointed a fork loaded with scramble eggs at her.

Cedric couldn't help but grin slightly when Hermione laughed and shook her head sending golden ringlets into her eyes.

 "I would stop that" Scott's gruff voice broke through to Cedric's mind and he snapped his head to look at his friend who was gathering his things nodding to the door.

 "And what would that be fur face" Cedric challenged before he too got to his feet grabbing the bag he carried with him not daring to look back to the Gryffindor, at least not to help speed along Scott's thoughts already on the subject.

 "Calling me fur face" Scott exclaimed with an indigent tone while Cedric simply turned and headed to the door.

 "and staring at Gryffindor fourth years" Scott whispered grinning openly as Cedric haltered for a moment and Scott strolled out of the great hall.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The great hall was packed and Cedric couldn't understand why he was being dragged down here, all Scott would say was that it would be off if the Hufflepuff perfect was absent while his house mates put their names into the cup.

Ever fearful of his secret getting out Cedric grumbled the whole way even muttering a warning that he would go hunting during a full moon to which he was simply laughed at. .

"Oh come on Diggory…I hear the Weasley twins have this great idea on how to get their names into the cup without anyone figuring it out" Scott chimed as the pair strolled into the great hall, Scott lapping up the stares from the girls even winking at few while Cedric ignored them. Despite his best efforts to stop any attention the girls of Hogwarts were still determined.

Scott nudged Cedric as Cho Chang waved her petite hand his way, with a glare sent to Scott and a silent hiss Cedric turned and looked at Cho. She was beautiful and rather good seeker, she had the smarts to be placed in Ravenclaw but that was as far as he bothered to go. Her mind was easy to read without having any powers.

Her desire to have things in a prefect way was reflected by her choices in boyfriends, they had to meet a certain standard which she believed Cedric to fit to.

With a half hearted wave back Cedric dropped his hands and slumped on the stands along with Scott who chuckled.

"Cho Chang isn't someone you would normally give the shoulder to" "I wouldn't fit into her prefect world. What with being dead and all" Cedric declared as Scott groaned and shook his head before he suddenly froze then allowed a smirk to engulf his face.

"Or you could just sit there staring at a fourth year Gryffindor" Scott offered with a snort as Cedric glanced at him before looking away to find Hermione sitting beside Ron and Harry. Ron was enthralled by one of the Beauxbatons girls while Harry was trying hard not to look at Cho.

Hermione however had the heavy tome she was attempting to reach for a few days ago, it looked almost painful for her but she bore it well.

"See figured I could get you interested in someone" Scott chuckled as Cedric tore his eyes away and glared at Scott.

"You know she might pay more attention to you if you entered" Scott offered not scared in the lest by Cedric's glare.

"I don't really care if she pays attention to me or not" Cedric countered as Scott shrugged and looked back to Hermione who scowled when Ron made a fool of himself in front of a Beauxbatons girl.

"Well I'm sure then she really doesn't want you paying that much attention to her" Scott declared as Cedric wondered if Dumbledore would be that mad if he hit Scott.

"she's interesting… I've never had a human cover their thoughts from me" Cedric hissed at his friend who was only growing smugger by the second.

By the time Cedric had pushed out any notion of Dumbledore being mad with him for hitting Scott after he heard what led him to do it the whole hall had grown silent as Viktor Krum and his fellow house mates strolled into the great hall.

Cedric watched with fringed interest this time just to stop himself from hitting Scott who still held his smirk.

It was however after Krum had made his way to the cup and slipped his name in that Cedric ground his teeth as the stoic student flashed an over confident and rueful smile to Hermione who flushed for a second before offering her own shy smile.

Not moving his eyes from Hermione who returned once more to her tome, Cedric held back the urge to snap his teeth at Krum's passing thoughts.

"_Fame. Glory. I vill vin this… perhaps hogvarts has more to offer then little runts" _Gripping his seat Cedric tore his eyes away when Krum finally left the great hall.

"Oh for the sake of Merlin Diggory…just put your name in the blasted cup. For someone trying to not raise suspicion your doing a great job" Scott snapped causing Cedric to look at him a frown gracing his pale features.

"yes because having a hundred year old vampire competing wouldn't be unfair" Cedric muttered bitterly while Scott shot him a look.

"I'm not talking about actually partaking in the blasted thing… I'm just saying put your name in that's all I'm saying. Look three of that Krum's fellow house mates have already put their name in but I think they have a clear idea on whose going to be picked. Only five people from Hogwarts have put their names in and I doubt they have a chance at even getting picked" Scott told him as Cedric shrugged not bothering to ask why it had anything to do with him.

"Diggory for crying out loud don't you think it looks a little strange that the top student of our year and a perfect at that won't put his name into the cup" Scott growled lowly causing Cedric to roll his eyes. Scott quickly dove into his bag and pulled out a blank piece of parchment and using a tattered quill scribbled something down in the corner once finished he tossed his quill back into the bag and ripped the corner from the parchment.

"Why don't you" "because if I get chosen which I doubt then it's going to be hard to explain just why I can't take part on the night of a full moon" Scott growled with distain causing Cedric to lower his eyes. He didn't have to read Scott's mind to know that he hated his condition most of the time because things like this made him feel less normal.

"Just attempt it… the rest of the students will be happy and it will keep questions off your back" Scott declared as Cedric glared at him half hearted. Though being annoying and often the cause of Cedric's many glares there was times when Scott could be smart and reasonable enough to make sense to the vampire.

Thrusting the scarp of paper into Cedric's hand Scott still shook a little at the feel of his icy hands, with a jerk of his head Scott refused to say anything more on the matter.

With a growl that only Scott heard Cedric rose to his feet ignoring the interested looks from the Hufflepuffs.

"Besides the Gryffindor might be interested in you if you try" the low mutter made Cedric tighten his grip on the scrape of paper and stalk straight to the cup.

Eyeing up the cup and the age line Cedric wondering what the rules were on vampires… he knew any student under the age of seventeen wasn't allow to go near it but what about students over a hundred years old.

Dropping the paper into the fire he turned only to catch a glimpse of Harry and Ron gapping at him, he had played against Harry during a Quidditch match that hadn't happened on a too sunny a day and he had to admit the boy had moves.

Snapping his eyes up before he could look at Hermione Cedric glanced to Scott when Hufflepuff cheered loudly, turning just in time to see the flames change back to their blue colour Cedric bit back the groan.

He was greeting with the sight of several of his fellow housemates racing towards him along with Cho and her friends.

"Oh bollocks" was all Cedric could mutter not even attempting to glare at Scott who smirked, glancing around over the heads of the crowd growing around him he spotted Hermione's questioning glaze on him.

It was only to easy to read the thoughts of those around him but she simply just looked at him, confusion written across her face.

He didn't need to read her mind because he could guess what was going through her mind, no doubt cementing the idea he wasn't a normal student.

What normal student would hesitate about putting their name in the cup and cursing when it was accepted.

He didn't feel any better when she looked back down at her book oblivious to the commotion on around her.


	5. Names calling

Chapter four

Names called

* * *

It was by the time of the feast that Cedric finally managed to shake his new fan group, forgoing the idea of trying to not only pretend to eat but trying block everyone out he decided time spent out on the grounds might be better spent.

"Mr Diggory" Dumbledore called before Cedric had a chance to speed out, he could have made it but out of respect he turned and looked at the aging wizard.

It was amusing to think about seeing as both Cedric and Dumbledore were roughly around the same age, they could be old friends if it wasn't for the fact that Cedric had to keep his true self hidden.

"Professor… I'm not hungry" Cedric admitted jerking his head to the entrance door, Dumbledore nodded before moving forward.

"I wrote to your parents both are doing well though I dare say Clara is still smarting at having to let you come all the way here" Dumbledore informed him as Cedric chuckled shaking his head at the thought of his mother endless worrying. His father hadn't been in the best of moods when he returned home before the new term.

Clara Diggory was snappy and took a lot of her worry out on Amos whose only reward for all this was to have his wife silent when Cedric did return.

"Thank you professor but you didn't have to, I was going to write them soon" Cedric admitted as Dumbledore smirked before standing beside the boy.

"I have yet to inform them that you have entered your name in the Tri-wizard Tournament" Dumbledore stated bluntly causing Cedric to stiffen and look at him.

"Sir" "Mr Diggory I believed we were on the understandment that while attending Hogwarts you would attempt to keep yourself away from the attention of the magical world" Dumbledore declared as Cedric lowered his eyes clenching his jaw and fists.

"We do sir… but I believed that with the amount of spells surrounding the cup that my name would be spat out" Cedric declared looking up as Dumbledore weighed up his words.

"It was only to appear like I was normal… it would be strange for the Hufflepuff perfect and top student to not at least attempt to put their name in" Cedric reused Scott's own argument in his own.

"And I'm sure Mr. Simmons had no help in this matter whatsoever" Dumbledore questioned as Cedric stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Only a little sir… beside I'm sure the cup knows full well what I am and it will be hardly fair that I compete" Cedric admitted truthfully holding interest in competing. After a few moments Dumbledore nodded accepting what Cedric had told him before winking at the vampire.

"Enjoy your evening Mr Diggory… I trust you will not be out there for too long" Dumbledore declared as Cedric smiled slightly before turning and walking out of the castle. Stomping across the grass he wasn't the least bit sorry the sun was setting. He was actually looking forward to the next day just so he could escape being thought of this new golden boy.

With a grunt Cedric found himself staring up at the whomping willow, smirking as it's branches swayed dangerously as though sending a silent threat towards Cedric daring him to come closer.

Glaring was the only threat Cedric could muster against the old tree before he found himself turning and slumping against one behind him.

It could have been seconds, minutes or hours that ticked by but Cedric didn't care the more time spent away from his new founding fame was the better.

He was startled when the sudden muttering and moving feet grew closer, he hadn't sensed anyone around him, their thoughts would have been broadcasted towards him long before they even got that far. Jumping to his feet he scanned the grounds around him trying to seek out this mysterious person.

Grateful he hadn't been pretending to breath he slinked back when Hermione stalked past him a look of rage passing across her youthful face. Muttering to her self she clutched her over loaded bag to her only daring to release it to one hand when another curl fell into her eyes. Smirking at the sight this small girl made Cedric lent against the tree watching her stomping her way.

However when her bag finally gave way to it's abuse she let out a groan watching with both distress and distaste as her books and school equipment laid sprawled out across the ground.

"Blasted bag" Hermione muttered bitterly as she swooped down to collect her stuff pushing her hair behind her.

When a book refused to return to it's cramped place in the bag she groaned and slumped down, the book was held in a death grip. With a snort Cedric couldn't help himself and slowly extracting himself from the shadows made his way over to her.

Crouching beside her he grabbed the remaining books and shoved them back into the bag with no protest. When Cedric glanced up he was once more the subject of Hermione's questioningly gaze, he knew that if he could he would be blushing under such scrutiny

"Th-thank you" came the stuttered reply as Hermione gathered her self and pushed her self up, clutching the one book that had refused her. Cedric stood gracefully pulling her ruined bag with him.

"Cedric" he stated causing a momentary blank look to cross Hermione's face before Cedric laughed, enjoying the blush cross her cheeks as she darted her eyes down.

"Thank you Cedric…Cedric Diggory if you really want to be formal" Cedric offered holding her bag out to her. Refusing to look at him Hermione took her bag back and stuffed the last book back inside, clutching it to her chest Hermione heaved it up further.

"Yes… well thank you Cedric" Hermione declared looking back up her chin lifting before she held her hand out her eyes now studying his face.

"Hermione" "Granger… your well known around here" Cedric finished pointedly ignoring her hand and shoving his own into his pockets.

Frowning Hermione withdrew her hand and wrapped it around her bag once more.

"So are you… I mean everyone knows your name for putting it into the tournament" Hermione admitted as Cedric glowered before lowering his eyes.

"It was a stupid bet… I doubt I'll be chosen" Cedric bit out causing Hermione to furrow her brow once more before waving a hand.

"I've read that only the bravest, smartest and toughest students will be chosen because all three will be used in the tournament" Hermione offered as Cedric laughed bitterly and looked at her.

"Well I'm not going to be chosen then" "why do you say that… your top student of your year" Hermione bit her lip when Cedric looked at her in surprise. Cursing internally at not having any control over the conversation.

"That only counts for one aspect of this tournament… I'm in Hufflepuff not Gryffindor" Cedric offered as Hermione flushed and shifted her feet.

"I sh-should be getting back" she meekly offered as Cedric tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax.

With a curt nod he let her past watching as she stumbled with her heavy load the limp gone from her walk.

"Your not limping" Cedric called causing Hermione to stumble to a stop before turning to look at him in shock. Clearly she thought he wouldn't have notice her limp nor that it had cleared up.

"I-I-I took a potion" Hermione stuttered as Cedric nodded remembering the conversation she had with Harry and Ron about the vile stuff.

"Cedric" Hermione called as chewing her lip in thought as though her next words were being pulled apart by her mind.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione questioned refusing to met his eyes causing worry to swirl around him.

"No" he ordered as Hermione shot her eyes to his in shock, then she quickly covered up by appearing stony.

"I get to ask you something… because as far as I can see it you owe. Twice over in fact" Cedric declared as Hermione frowned clearly not impressed by the turn of events.

"When we're even you get to ask me anything you want… I don't want you anymore in my debt" Cedric offered as Hermione huffed and looked like she was resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

With a nod she held her chin up and turned walking back to the castle to leave Cedric wondering just what she wanted to ask. He would have to wait and being a vampire he had plenty of time.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The noise and crowded nature of the great hall caused not only distress for Cedric but Scott as well, the pair had gotten used to the presence of so many students but with the addition of the other schools the were nearly clawing at the walls.

"I wish they got this over with already… those Durmstrang gits don't smell all that nice" Scott snapped his temper slowly flaring to dangerous proportions.

"See being dead does have it's perks" Cedric offered as Scott snorted slumping into his place glaring around the hall.

"What's Dumbledore playing at anyway… what's with the long drawn out thing" Scott growled as Cedric shrugged glancing around. He smirked when he found Hermione huddled behind Harry and Ron. As though she could feel eyes on her she looked up, scowling at something her two best friends said she shook her head and looked around. When she caught Cedric's gaze her chin lifted and her shoulders stiffen, she attempted to scowl at him but Ron called for her attention and she briskly turned her back on him.

"What are you smirking at blood boy" Scott questioned looking to Hermione while Cedric chuckled leaning back.

"Gryffindor fourth years… they don't like being told no" Cedric admitted gaining a confused look from Scott but before he could question him further Dumbledore rose up before the students. Turning him out Cedric glanced around the hall noting Cho waving to him when he caught her eyes, offering a small wave back then dropped his hands back down.

His eyes scanned over the few students he had come to know a little about but none really held any interest in any.

When cheers erupted from the other side of the hall Cedric looked around to see Fleur Delacour blushing wildly before hurrying to the front where Dumbledore smiled at her pointing to a small chamber behind the teachers table.

"The next champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" Dumbledore bellowed as roars arose from the stony faced Durmstrang's sitting around the Slytherin table. Cedric rolled his eyes before spotting Krum strutting past Hermione offering her a small smile.

Snorting Cedric was ready to leave the hall, ignoring Scott's pointed look.

"Hogwarts champion shall be" Dumbledore however didn't bellow instead his face harden before his grey eyes locked on Cedric.

In the second it took for Dumbledore to carry on Cedric felt himself stiffen as Dumbledore sent one thought his way.

"Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore winched as the cheers erupted from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw while Slytherin's simply grumbled.

"Cedric" Scott snapped getting to his feet causing the vampire to jerk away from him, snapping his eyes around the hall he couldn't help but over powered by the thoughts of all the students. For a spilt second he found Hermione staring at him once more, though this time he saw a little fear etched across her face.

Then he was being shoved straight towards Dumbledore who was glaring at him, when they had reached the teachers table Scott slinked back.

"Cedric please go through there and await for us to come to speak to you" Dumbledore ordered harshly as Cedric went to shake his but the look on Dumbledore's face made him stop and shuffled towards the chamber.

"Bollocks" Cedric grumbled as he made his way to the champions chamber gaining an odd look from bother Krum and Fleur.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore's voice bellowed loudly enough for Cedric to hear it causing him to stiffen and glance over his shoulder.

Something was seriously wrong when not only a vampire and boy aged only fourteen were both entered into the Tournament.


	6. The boy who lived and the boy who died

Chapter five

Boy who lived and the boy who died.

* * *

After an hour of going over the rules Krum and Fleur were allowed to go back to their respective dorms leaving Cedric and Harry alone with Dumbledore and Moody. Dumbledore face alone was enough evidence to prove he was not impressed by either of his students.

Cedric was ordered to wait outside in the great hall until he was called back in, Cedric was ready to protest when Dumbledore gave him a look which Cedric didn't argue with.

Dumbledore was simply thinking things to calm himself down while Moody was reliving the whole evening from the name calling to the lecture both boys were about to receive.

It had taken a grand total of ten minutes before Moody and Harry exited the chamber, Harry looking abashed and dazed about the whole affair calming himself with the idea that Hermione and Ron would help him figure this mess out while Moody replayed the lecture again in his mind.

"Dumbledore wants you in there boy… I'm taking Potter back to his room" Moody ordered as Cedric gave a curt nod before disappearing into the chamber they had just left.

Dumbledore was sitting before the fire when Cedric entered not even acknowledging the vampire.

"Close the door" Dumbledore ordered in a hush tone causing Cedric to relax at least he didn't have to pretend to be human here. With lighting speed he closed the door and was sitting beside the aging professor gaining a chuckle from the old man.

"Impressive" Dumbledore simply muttered staring at the fire while Cedric lent back going over and over not only what he was thinking but what was going through Dumbledore's mind.

"You put a spell on the cup to make sure I didn't get chosen" Cedric offered to fill the silence and gained a nod from the man beside him.

"Why didn't it work" Cedric questioned as Dumbledore heaved a sigh and lent forward, he clearly hadn't gotten that far in his thoughts. He was still wondering how Harry had gotten chosen.

"I'm not sure Cedric… I used a charm to make sure no creatures beside wizards and witches could be chosen. I half thought you or Mr Simmons would attempt to enter either your own names or each other, I allowed that because I wanted nothing to point to you two to form any questions" Dumbledore explained despite knowing he didn't have to.

"That being said I was not going to allow either of you to be chosen… you will be gaining a lot of unwanted attention" Dumbledore tone turned harsh not at Cedric but the possible attention the rest of the school will be gaining.

"So someone messed with the spell… believe me I don't want any of the attention this thing will gain. Can't you just pull me out of this thing" Cedric asked slumping deeper into his chair after reading Dumbledore's thoughts.

"Nor can I simply deny Harry's involvement in this, the rules state you have been chosen and no else will take your place" Dumbledore stated as Cedric glared at the fire grinding his teeth.

"I can fake a sickness… they can not deny that" Cedric offered as Dumbledore laughed dryly before looking at the boy beside him.

"I must ask you rather not… I have another reason for not pulling you from this tournament. I do not care what others would think if I took the pair of you out of this but Harry has agreed to compete, I can not go against his wishes… that being said I have allowed you to remain because I must ask you to make sure Harry remains safe" Dumbledore stated as Cedric stared at him in shock.

"You want me to baby-sit Potter" Cedric declared as Dumbledore looked at him smiling slightly before rising to his feet.

"I believe that Harry had no intention to enter his name nor get anyone else to do so… meaning someone entered his name for him and none of my teachers would do that. I have known you for nearly a hundred years now Cedric, I remember the first time you fell from you broomstick near the rings. I will not promise you this will be easy nor safe but you have a far better chance fairing in this a lot better then Harry will" Dumbledore admitted as Cedric studied him, calculating his thoughts and words.

Dumbledore had only asked him a few favours all of which were in Cedric's best interest, Dumbledore had been in his right to deny Cedric his return to Hogwarts after his change and his return every twenty years.

"Ok… I'll keep an eye on Potter, do you want me to read his mind" "no, as I said I believe Harry… he didn't enter his name in to the cup but for appearance sake I shall not offer any help to him" Dumbledore explained as Cedric nodded before getting to his own feet.

"You better get back to your common room no doubt your house mates are waiting to congratulate you" Dumbledore declared as Cedric groaned but nodded all the same wondering if he could escape but Dumbledore's hard look proved he couldn't.

The pair walked out of the chamber striding across the great hall, Cedric knew it wouldn't be easy for him to get anywhere near Harry now he was the fourth champion. Deciding however that he had enough of the nights events he would just cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews.

To clear up the Cullens will not be making an appearance bar in passing converstations.

The next chapter will focus on Cedric and Hermione; Cedric keeping his promise to Dumbledore and Hermione starting to puzzle a few things together.


	7. Granger and statements

Chapter six

Granger and statements

* * *

Cedric was getting better at his hiding skills which he found with growing disgust had lost their touch of the years.

His fan club had grown in the two days since the announcement was made and he hated it, Scott had been in his element at his best friends discomfort which had giving away to pity when Cedric snapped at a first year almost tearing their head off thankfully not physically.

On the stormy Saturday afternoon Cedric found himself speeding his way down to the library, Cho had also became another fan though her objective was to gain herself a boyfriend.

In the silence and darkness Cedric finally felt at ease, Madame Pince gave him a reproachful look knowing only too full well that Cedric had gained a crowd. Ignoring her he moved along the stacks intent on finding a small private place, even with the hope to attempt to write to his parents and explain the situation.

It was one thing to have normal parents up in arms but Cedric didn't really entertain the thought of having two vampires storming into the castle raising hell.

Slumping down in the most secluded area of the library he decided he didn't want to pretend at anything today, with drawing a parchment and quill he stared at the blank sheet before him.

He might be a hundred years old but compared to Amos and Clara he was still a toddler and they made him feel like it when ever he managed to get into trouble.

With a grunt he pushed himself away jerking the table forward a little gaining a disgruntled grunt from the front of the library. Rolling his eyes he sat glaring at the parchment that would possibly be filled with his attempts to appease his parents worry and their need to storm the castle.

However when after five minutes neither the quill nor his hands had moved Cedric decided to that nothing he could actually say to them in writing could tell them his true intentions. It was the sound of someone moving around behind that gave him an escape from attempting to excuse himself from having to come with lame reasons for not writing this blasted letter.

Expecting to find a blearily eyed student as he walked along the stacks he was surprised -though a part of him really shouldn't be- to find the student was none other then Hermione Granger. This time though she was not glaring up at book determined to remain out of her reach, instead it looked like she was rather put out due to the section she found her self in.

Smirking and simply watching her trying to collect her thoughts Cedric found it didn't bother him as much that her thoughts eluded him.

She seemed lost in thought chewing her lip as her eyes scanned the titles before they lit up and her lip was released, her fingers grabbing hold of the book and snatching it from it's place.

With her eyes alight with fiery triumph Cedric stepped out of the shadows and felt himself over tower her but still he couldn't feel that bigger then her.

"Take it you don't need me to rescue you this time" he quirked causing the Gryffindor to jump startled at first before a glare etched it's way across her face.

"Is that a question Mr. Diggory" Hermione demanded as Cedric smirked catching on too quickly for her to guess what she was trying to get over him.

"No more of a statement miss Granger… believe it will take a lot more than that to catch me off guard" Cedric offered peering at the book in her hands before she snapped it hard against her chest.

"I wasn't trying to do anything Diggory… I simply asked if that was a question" She declared finishing off with a clearly huffed chin lifting.

Smirking Cedric watched as her eyes widen hiding the scowl, but instead of saying anything more she turned and stalked back to her table with her new prized book.

"Must be a great book if your so intent on finding in the sports section of the library" Cedric stated following quickly behind her.

"That would be another statement" Cedric offered as Hermione huffed slipping into her seat and pushing the book open, refusing to look at him.

Cedric couldn't and wouldn't wipe the smirk from his face as Hermione tried to engross herself in the book but his statute like presence made it hard.

"What" she hissed lifting her eyes to his and then back away as though cursed to look in them, he knew his eyes were different but thankfully with a mop of golden brown hair it had them covered for the most part.

"I'm waiting to find out the name of the book… I can't ask you out right now can I seeing as you owe me twice over" Cedric declared almost scandalous at the thought despite his smug smirk.

"Oh for Merlin's sake… asking someone a question can't be that bad and what if what I want to ask isn't more then just the time" Hermione offered looking up at him again.

Shrugging and wiping the smirk from his face but not his eyes Cedric bent forward a little enjoying here the sharp breath from Hermione.

"But I know you don't want to ask an innocent question" Cedric ordered as Hermione huffed and looked down at her text.

"So you read minds now!" Hermione muttered under her breath as Cedric straightened flickering his eyes away for a moment before looking back to Hermione.

"Not yours" Cedric admitted causing Hermione to look at him with surprise and confusion etched into her eyes, she studied his face not even wavering in her search when their eyes locked.

"Fine" she huffed lifting her book to show him the cover… _Past Glories: A history to the gruelling Tri-wizards Tournaments. _

giving a short bark of laughter that made Hermione jump and drop the book Cedric shook his head, watching as Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Potter wouldn't be allowed to stay in this tournament if Dumbledore didn't think him ready for it" Cedric assured as Hermione flushed and looked away.

"Your not scared one bit" Hermione declared looking back to him while Cedric thought of course he was sure but it probably wasn't of the fear she was questioning.

"That's a statement by the way not a question" Hermione declared looking rather smug as she turned away back to her book leaving Cedric to stare at her then grin.

"I leave you to your reading then Granger" Cedric declared as Hermione shrugged not looking up making Cedric feel like he had just been dismissed.

Turning Cedric walked back to his table when he caught his name from her lips, he turned back to find her studying him once more.

"You must be awfully cold despite the warming charms around the school" Hermione stated her eyes never leaving Cedric's.

"A statement Granger" Cedric offered as Hermione furrowed her brown before shaking her head her cinnamon eyes bore into his.

"No an observation… a theory on why your hands were cold" Hermione admitted watching closely as Cedric stiffen then look down before turning and walking back to his table gathering his things. When glanced back at Hermione she had put her first book down and her brow was drawn together while she poured over a black book. What worried him more then not being able to read her thoughts was the fact that he had seen that book before… Carlisle Cullen had it sitting firmly on his bookshelf along with his many other books about their kind.

Snapping his teeth together Cedric and hurried out of the library and away from what could be his undoing.

* * *

I thought I might give you a little insight into the up coming chapters.

Chapter seven will be named: Of dragons and vampires

Chapter Eight will be named: Full moons and questions (this is the one I'm going have fun with because Scott features a lot in it as a werewolf)


	8. Of dragons and vampires

Chapter seven

Of dragons and Vampires

* * *

For the next month Cedric had done his best to avoid Hermione, though when he caught glimpses of her while pretending to eat in the great hall he could clearly see she was doing the same.

All thoughts of the task had nearly been banished from his mind, well almost as most of his fellow house mates took it in turns to question him about it.

It was a walk towards his next lesson that gave him his first wake up call to the first task, with Scott and few others strolling behind them Cedric heard his name thought before hearing it.

"Diggory" coming to a stop Cedric saw the mop of black hair first before he saw Harry glancing to Scott and the three other Hufflepuffs clearly unnerved at the thought of having to fighting them all if things turned bad.

It was when Harry thought out loud that he would have liked to have Hermione by his side that Cedric grinned at the boy and motioned him closer.

"Potter" he greeted catching Scott's eyes for a moment causing the werewolf to nod and turn to their friends.

"come on guys no doubt some boring talk about the first task or worse Quidditch" Scott exclaimed causing the boys to laugh then nod offering Harry a wave goodbye.

"So what can I do for you" Cedric questioned once it was just him and the fourth year, Cedric could see he was nervous without having to read his mind.

"It's about the task in fact" Harry admitted as Cedric nodded raising his eyebrows to get the boy to carry on.

However his face fell when he heard the word dragon, his fists clenching knowing only too well that it was going to be a lot harder for him now.

"Well it's… going to be against a dragon" Harry told him looking straight into Cedric's eyes causing the vampire to clench his jaw and nod.

It was rather impressive that Harry had the guts to tell him and the selflessness that neither Krum or Fleur held.

Maybe that Gryffindor courage hadn't been misplaced in the boy, despite the fear rolling around him.

"Thanks Potter" Cedric thanked watching the boy flush before shrugging and ducking his head. As Harry went to walk away Cedric remembered Dumbledore's words, making him wish that he had Alice Cullen as a sister because he agreed with Edward, you don't bet against Alice.

"Potter" Cedric called causing the younger boy to stop and look at him, swallowing Cedric offered him a smile.

"I know we're competing but in the end one of us is going to have to try and for Hogwarts… I don't see the harm in helping each other to achieve that goal" Cedric declared watching as Harry gapped at him for a few moments before frowning.

"You want us to help each other" Harry questioned as Cedric chuckled nodding raising his eyebrows.

"Why not… in the end it's just a competition between schools and we have the advantage; two champions from Hogwarts" Cedric explained as Harry thought about this before looking back to the vampire.

"I-I sort of have Hermione helping me" Harry admitted flushing at the thought that it might sound as if him and Hermione was something more then they were. Cedric grinned when he understood it was for the fact that Harry didn't want his friend hurt anymore then she had been.

"And that's a problem why… three minds are then just one or two, Granger is the smartest witch of her age" Cedric pointed out with a dead panned face causing the younger boy to laugh and nod feverously taking pride in knowing the girl.

"But what about the others… Dumbledore" "what about them or him even. Look Potter I don't see anything wrong with friends hanging out with each other and as long as you don't mind me thinking we're friends then it shouldn't be a problem" Cedric admitted slowly before Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yeah ok… I could use all the friends I can get at this moment, Ron still won't talk to me neither will most of my house mates. Hermione is the only one who has stood by me" Harry admitted as Cedric nodded shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Right… I'll see you in the library tonight then" Cedric ordered as Harry blanched at the thought of spending more time in the library but nodded none the less.

"See you later Potter" Cedric declared before he turned and walked away happier with the thought that he was at least trying to keep his promise to Dumbledore.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the time Harry made it to the library to find Cedric the vampire wasn't in the best of moods. His parents actually supported the fact he was in the tournament. The letter he received hadn't been what he was hoping for.

He was hoping that his father would be outrageous and his mother declaring that if he didn't remove himself from the school then she would.

The opposite had happened and Cedric knew why; his father had said that it would be a walk through the park for him and hoped he didn't show his competition up too much while his mother had gushed about how proud she was of him and his new role in helping the boy who lived.

Dumbledore had no doubt informed them of what he had asked Cedric and they were only to happy to allow Cedric to continue.

When Harry found the vampire his face was flushed and he looked a little out of sorts paying no attention to how Cedric clenched his parents letter nor how he clenched his jaw.

"Sorry… usual problems" Harry offered in way of an excuse while Cedric focused on his anger and banished as best as he could.

"Half the school talking to you" "or cursing me and calling me a liar and glory hog" Harry retorted with a snap of anger.

"Hermione couldn't make it tonight… but she said we should focus on what we're best at, she said Quidditch would help me as long as I focus on things to help me to distract the dragon" Harry told him shifting through his books while Cedric frowned. It hadn't been a lie… Cedric read it in Harry's mind, Hermione had told him that she had things to do but Cedric had the distinct feeling that she was still avoiding him.

"something about a theory she has… it's strange really because she has been going on about how much research she needs for S.P.E.W but the book she's reading hasn't got anything to do with Elves" Harry declared as Cedric stared at him.

He was sure if his heart was still beating it would be hammering against his chest right now probably loud enough for the boy across from him to hear.

"What is she researching" Cedric asked through gritted teeth causing Harry to snap his head up and stare at the older boy.

"Something about dark creatures… Vampires I think" Harry offered as Cedric clenched his jaw again and looked away.

He knew that he had to speed up his research in charming peoples' memories and quickly unless he wanted to explain to Dumbledore and his parents about why a fourth year Gryffindor knew all about him.

He knew the Cullen's had had some problems of late with Edward and some girl but they had a few tricks up their sleeves as to make sure that it didn't get out of hand. Maybe he would write to them and go over his parents head.

"So what are you thinking of doing for the first task" Harry asked breaking Cedric out of his thoughts and with a shrug Cedric jerked his thumb to his Transfiguration book.

"Distraction" Cedric offered as Harry frowned before nodding holding up his own book of charms before sighing.

Cedric needed a distraction… something to get Hermione off of her present line of thinking and he was hoping more then anything that the first task might offer some help.

* * *

I think that this is the most you will hear of the Cullens now. I try to mention them in a way to make sense. Hope you like this one... next chapter will have Hermione finding out a little bit more and probably guessing out right that Cedric is a vampire.


	9. Full moons and questions

Chapter eight

Full moons and questions

* * *

The first task having come and gone the school was soon buzzing once more, Cedric had come close second to Harry.

Cedric had hoped to distract the dragon with some transfigured rock sadly it took a lot of ducking and diving after the Dragon caught whiff of what Cedric was.

It had been long since discovered that Dragons hated vampires, it wasn't clear why but something in their DNA went mental at the smell of the un dead and they would stop at nothing to kill the vampire in their presence despite the fact that the vampire in this situation had never tasted fresh human blood since his birth.

Thankfully Cedric had managed to get away with few questions when after being clearly burned by the dragon he showed no signs of being injured. He had gone second and Harry had been too obsessed by what Rita Skeeter had done to notice that Cedric hadn't been healed nor injured to any extent.

But with the task over with and the next already becoming a mystery Cedric was happy to focus on something new.

The full moon in fact, Scott was getting restless and it seemed tonight was the night that Scott would be free for a few hours. Cedric had taken over from Dumbledore stating that he needed a break from the Tri wizards and even said it might give him a chance to test his skills at having to keep a werewolf in check.

They had been walking towards the whomping willow when Scott doubled over screaming at the pain, with beyond human skills Cedric had him dragged to the tree his wand ready to open the passage.

"There's something wrong" Scott hissed through pain and hunger, one difference between the vampire and werewolf hunger was that they had different ways of controlling it. Vampires would feed themselves on blood packs and hunt small animals or big ones when the thirst was stronger then usual.

Werewolves sadly lost any ability to control their hunger when they turned and anyone living soon became a wonderful idea for a meal.

"You idiot we're almost there" Cedric growled noticing how Scott stiffened the unvoiced growl making his body shake more then the pain did.

One thing vampires and werewolves had in common however was their need to be dominant most of the time they could co-exist if they really had to but when one was in the grip of hunger or thirst both being strong wanted to prove whose territory it truly was.

"I'm telling you something is wrong… I'm changing" "we have ten minutes" Cedric hissed inaudibly but the werewolf herd him.

"I'M CHANGING" Scott growled growing louder and stronger as he pushed Cedric away and stumbled blindly past the tree. Racing after him Cedric attempted to keep up with the werewolf pushing himself until there was a howl and Scott collapsed to his knees.

Cedric heard the panting and knew that it would be long before Scott would change completely and they were no closer to the Shrieking shack.

"Fur face get up and move your arse" Cedric snapped through gritted teeth dragging the limp form of Scott to his feet, but even as Cedric gripped tightly to the werewolf he felt his muscles tighten and seem to grow.

"N-n-n-no time" Scott stuttered shivering now even despite the warm nip to the air, heaving him along with him Cedric considered throwing the boy over his shoulder but when Scott tore himself away from Cedric collapsing once more Cedric could only stare in fear. They were too close to the castle of course Cedric could stop Scott but there was the risky chance of either or both of them being spotted by someone and it would be too late.

Thinking Cedric saw the forest and his mind was already putting his body into motion, snatching the boy up from his shuddering Cedric forced the clenching hands of Scott on to his shoulders not once bothered by the pain. Grabbing Scott's waist he took off running only seeing the blurring world around him.

When he felt the ground change beneath his feet and the forest crowing around that Cedric dared to stop, when he did he was thrown head first into a tree causing the ancient thing to creak and splinter, turning Cedric clenched his jaw as he saw the black form of Scott's werewolf and knew he had made in the nick of time.

The werewolf's golden eyes trained on Cedric, the dark black lips pulled dangerously back from its razor sharp teeth. With a snort the werewolf padded forward causing Cedric to stiffen watching every movement of the creature now circling him.

"Scott" Cedric hissed as the werewolf growled deep in his throat stopping for a moment in his prowling to tense his muscles at the vampire. Waiting Cedric looked into Scott's eyes knowing there was no chance to reason with the creature what ever was left of Scott Simmons was so deeply buried.

"Go I don't want to hurt you" Cedric promised forcing his muscles and jaw to relax in order to prove to the creature he didn't want to hurt him.

With a sniff the werewolf tilted his head before turning and running off into the forest. Cedric allowed him to move out a far bit as to not get the werewolf worried but not to far for him to have free roam and hurt someone.

Settled down to wait until Scott was far enough Cedric closed his eyes and focused on the night around him, the students were settling down to the feast. He knew it was going to become a lot more harder for Scott to get out of the castle before the moon shone but it was something they had always trusted Dumbledore for. But Scott's change tonight was different it was too sudden usually he had a little more warning before hand.

A sudden creak jerked Cedric to his feet, his golden grey eyes scanning the around him not sensing Scott anywhere close by, stepping forward he worried for a moment that another large creature had stumbled across him… but when that scent hit him he knew with a sinking feeling that the wizarding world was some how against him to night.

Hermione muttered under her breath as she stalked close to the Forbidden Forest, her eyes darting into the darkness before turning away and carrying on for her search for the plant Snape had told her to gather on the night of a full moon. It was her punishment for not being able to keep her eyes off of Ron and Harry or at least in Snape's words.

The truth was she was trying to keep the peace between the boys after Harry joked about Ron being scared to death that he would always be known as the git who turned his back on his best friend if Harry died. Ron still smarting refused to talk the boy again using Hermione to send the raven haired boy a message.

"I swear I'll hit them both" Hermione cursed glaring at the castle before she heard something behind her, spinning around ready to use her wand to fight of what ever creature was ready to attack she saw nothing. Well nothing apart from the rustling of brushes, with a gasp she heard a snort and growl that didn't make her feel any better nor happier with her best friends or potions teacher.

"I have my wand" her wavering voice didn't sound as strong as she had wanted it to but she held her ground like any good Gryffindor, at least that was until she saw two golden eyes part the leaves and stare at her. She wasn't an idiot… she knew a werewolf when she saw one but unlike her third year she knew this werewolf was not Remus Lupin and with sinking heart and rising fear she knew there was no Sirius Black to save her this time.

"Good boy" she cooed attempting to back away but the werewolf growled at her and bared it's razor sharp teeth causing her snap her mouth shut and gulp down her air feeling the scream burning her throat to escape.

The werewolf stepped out from the tugging branches ripping at it's fur and muscles but showing no discomfort nor pain only hunger as it's eyes took in all of Hermione.

The scream ripped her lips open but before she could drag in enough air to offer it up something strong and solid wrapped around her waist and her vision blurred. She felt the air ripping at her face and her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen but despite it she screwed her eyes shut and buried her face into the black shoulder of whom ever was holding not even caring what was going on.

She would have laughed out loud if it turned out to be Malfoy or Snape who saved, because she was more then willing hug and kiss them senseless once she was safe again.

With a jolt she was put on the ground but even as she stumbled to regain her balance she felt someone wrap a cold arm around her and dragging her close to their solid body.

Panting she raised her face before opening her eyes to see her self not far from the castle, glorious relief spread through her and she quickly fumbled to hold on to her savour. But when her cheek pressed against smooth cold flesh she didn't have to worry about Malfoy nor Snape because she was sure as to who saved her yet again.

Stepping back she was pinned by the cold hard stare of grey eyes and swallowing at the firm line of his jaw and thinning lips Hermione attempted to look away from him but found it impossible.

"You shouldn't be out here" he hissed his hand darting forward to garb her arm and his eyes drilling into hers.

"Neither should you" she found herself snapping back with disbelief, she was shocked when he looked at her surprised by her response.

"Get in side now… it won't take him long to follow your scent" he ordered in a more controlled voice his grip relaxing a little.

"A werewolf… you can't let me think your going to go against him yourself. For most of the month he's just a poor student and I'm not going to let you hurt him" Hermione snarled this time ripping her arm from his hands leaving him to stare at her in surprise.

Cursing this inability to read her mind… why hadn't she said she wasn't going to let the werewolf hurt _him_ instead of him hurting the werewolf.

But even as he attempted to reason she was wrong he knew what she had figured out… she knew the truth and knew there was no way a werewolf was going to hurt him.

"I won't hurt him but he will hurt you if I don't stop him so go" Cedric ordered as Hermione clenched her jaw but before she could retort a growl snapped their attention back to the creature they had fled from and there behind them stood the werewolf. His golden eyes bored into Cedric's in a show of anger at having lost his prize.

Stepping in front of Hermione glad she didn't protest this act of protection Cedric kept his eyes focused on Scott's.

"Go" Cedric hissed to Hermione and he felt her shake her head behind before the werewolf growled and took half inch forward step bracing his back legs ready to jump. Cedric reached behind gripping Hermione's hand for a second never looking away from Scott.

"Please… I won't hurt him but I can't risk him hurting you" Cedric pleaded feeling the girl stiffen a moment before she squeezed his hand before releasing it. With a curt nod Cedric lowered his shoulders allowing the werewolf only the briefest of glimpses of the girl he was so intent on getting. When the deep throat growl came Cedric pushed himself forward split seconds before Scott lunged forward only to be wrapped in the strong arms of Cedric.

Making sure the snapping teeth were kept firmly away from his face Cedric locked his arms around his friends neck and squeezed enough to cut some air off. Looking up he almost smiled when he saw that Hermione hadn't lingered behind to watch she was already in the castle.

After a few moments Scott stopped struggling and became limp in Cedric's arms, not even bothering to make sure he was completely out he raced towards the tree and began to drag Scott all the way to the shack where he could then worry about how he was going to deal with the new questions- not only from Hermione but himself as well.

* * *

Short I know but one of the more enjoyable ones to write. Enjoy.


	10. Sorry's

Chapter nine

Sorry's

* * *

The day came with not out cries of either a vampire or werewolf running around the grounds which Scott took to be a good thing. Waking up in the shack Scott quickly asked not only how he ended up there after remembering changing outside the school but why he had a new scent embedded in his memory.

After a grizzly grilling on his part Scott had found out from Cedric that Hermione Granger had been outside and came face to face with him. Refusing breakfast or the need to talk to anyone Scott had all but hidden from view bolting out of lessons as soon as the bell rang. Even Cedric couldn't keep up with him when Scott took routes that ensured crowds of people attempting to talk to him. By lunch time Scott knew the vampire had given up trying to talk to him and would no doubt wait for him to come to him to set things right.

That was why Scott dragged him self towards the library as soon as everyone went to the great hall for lunch, he didn't want to deal with other students while his guilt was so strong.

It was a mistake when he was hit with the scent he had first caught whiff of last night, coming to a sudden stop he bumped right into a chair causing the Gryffindor snapped her head up and stare at him startled. Flushing she looked back down not before Scott saw the dark circles beneath her eyes.

Stepping forward Scott knew every fibre of him was telling him to turn and flee but seeing the girl made something in him snap. Frowning he shifted his feet scrubbing at his neck.

"um Hermione right" Scott questioned causing Hermione to snapped her head up at him staring at him with a blank look.

"Y-ye-yes" she stuttered flinching back at her own voice, her pale face and darken eyes proved to Scott that she hadn't slept at all last night.

"Sorry… Scott Simmons… I'm sorter friends with Cedric" Scott admitted watching with interest as the girl stiffened and for a moment looked at him with fear. Then her eyes harden and her jaw clenched, for a moment she flickered her eyes away but kept them on Scott after some internal debate.

"Can I help you" she snipped with a cold voice that made Scott think of the vampire still looking for him, Scott could understand why the vampire liked this girl. Any other girl would be screaming the school down at finding out that a werewolf was living among the students.

"I just wanted to… make sure your ok" Scott admitted causing Hermione to stiffen and stare at him with fear written across her face but then she went back to her blank look.

"Why wouldn't I be" she questioned defensively while Scott shifted his feet once more looking away from her probing look.

"It's just… well Cedric kinder mentioned something about you attacked by something" Scott admitted darting his eyes around the library not willing to meet the girls eyes.

"I just… wanted to make sure you were ok, Cedric was rather worried about how you would react today he didn't want you to faint" Scott stumbled looking up when Hermione snorted shaking her head ruefully.

"I'm fine really… I wasn't hurt, in fact Cedric saved me before anything could happen" Hermione assured looking at him with a softer look. Nodding curtly Scott swallowed before smiling a goodbye and turning ready to leave. He barely took two steps when her heard her called his name.

"I would suggest asking Professor Snape to create the potion to help ease your… changing. I'm sure if you asked Professor Dumbledore he would make sure it didn't get out" Hermione declared looking Scott straight in the eyes causing him to pale at what she was suggesting.

"I don't know what you mean" he stuttered while Hermione smiled softly at him again before waving to a chair opposite her. Panicking Scott looked around for an exit but Hermione's giggle made him stop and look back at her.

"It's fine really… I won't tell anyone, that is if you trust me enough to believe that" Hermione said meekly causing Scott to stare at her before dumbly sitting at the table leaning forward.

"How" "Can I tell… I discovered someone who was a werewolf last year. So if your worried I'm going to go running to the headmaster you don't have to. Dumbledore would hardly allow you to remain here if he thought you were dangerous" Hermione declared as Scott sat stunned and in awe of her.

"You have similar symptoms to a friend of mine after a full moon… it's easy to spot something when you know what your looking for" Hermione admitted as Scott gave a nervous chuckle finally releasing some of the tension that had stored up in his muscles since seeing the girl.

"um… well.. I don't honesty believe I know where to go from here" Scott admitted ending on a nervous laugh looking at Hermione who smiled softly at him.

"How about with me assuring you I won't say anything to anyone" Hermione assured firmly causing Scott to nod feverously looking more then relieved.

"Thanks… I mean thank you" "and you can add just how in the name of dear Merlin a vampire got in to Hogwarts" Hermione finished seriously not even smirking when Scott's mouth clearly dropped open.

* * *

Ok I wanted this up before I called it a night. I'm sorry no Cedric but I thought it would be funny for Hermione to corner a werewolf. Anyway the next chapter might be a more romantic as it's all about people getting asked to the ball.


	11. A guide on how to ask

Chapter ten

A guide on how to ask

* * *

After not seeing his best friend for two full days Cedric began to do something rather human; he worried.

When he questioned his professors as to where Scott was he got told the same thing, he was unwell and had been excused from his classes. With no sign in the Hospital wing, the shack and their common room of the werewolf Cedric entertained the thought of going on a hunt for the blasted werewolf. Cedric had explained to him that he hadn't been hurt nor had Hermione but it seemed Scott's guilt was over riding everything.

Stomping towards the common room Cedric made a clear point that no one come near him, if it wasn't for the fact that he was going to be in trouble anyway once Dumbledore finally called him to his office Cedric would have raced to the common room and straight to his dorm.

Grunting past some first years one thought screamed out at him… BOLLOCKS. Snapping his eyes up he saw Scott staring at him in the back of the common room.

Gritting his teeth to keep them from snapping at the werewolf he didn't have time to sift through the thoughts running through his best friends mind. With out a word Cedric snatched Scott's arm and held in a grip that would rip any human's arm right off.

Throwing a glare at the two sixth years boys in their dorm Cedric waited for the door to shut before he released Scott and turned to glare at him.

"Listen I didn't say it she did" Scott rambled not taking his eyes from the vampire who was seething at him. Not even bothering to allow the confused look on his face Cedric just glared not knowing where to start.

"Two days" the whisper was loud enough for the werewolf who flinched back before swallowing.

"WAIT" Cedric bellowed feeling like his body had exploded when one thought hit him from the werewolf. Hermione looking at him with a small smile… then the word Vampire.

"You told her" Cedric hissed now towering over Scott in a blink of an eye while Scott gulped down his fear trying hard not to tremble. He had seen Cedric angry only once and that was enough for him to know he didn't want to see or be on the receiving end of it again.

"I didn't tell her… she guessed it, in fact she figured it out. She figured out I was the one who attacked her" Cedric softened a little barely a fraction as the guilt rolled out of his friend like a flood.

"You knew she would so don't deny it blood boy, she told when she began to guess in the library the night you stopped that book from hitting her" Scott declared his voice raising as the anger returned to his the vampires eyes and face.

"You saved her from me" "BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STOP" Cedric snapped his eye turning darker.

"She told me she wouldn't tell about me, said it wasn't her right nor place… she said it was because how I looked. She said she figured out about you when YOU touched her hand" Scott explained as Cedric forced his hands to unclench before turning and speeding over to his bed. But instead of slumping down he paced.

"She won't say anything" "How do you know… what from speaking to her for all of an hour" Cedric spun hissing while Scott frowned at him before glaring.

"Well it's bloody longer then you have the guts to do, don't think just because I'm some lowly werewolf that I don't see things" Scott snapped back at him causing Cedric to stop and stare at him.

"Dear Merlin that girl told me more about things she has seen and done over the past four years that me and you combined couldn't admit to. For crying out loud she figured out one of our professors was a werewolf and refused to tell anyone, the same thing she promised to me and about you…. She has the weight of a world no one is ready to accept on her shoulders just because she's an honest person and won't hurt people" Scott growled feeling his anger rise. Cedric looked down when he heard Scott's thoughts, it seemed it wasn't just vampires that girl had an effect on but werewolves too.

"What the hell are you so scared at blood boy… why does she scare you so much it's not like she can hurt you" "but I can hurt her" Cedric all but screamed that last part before gripping his hair.

"I'm nearly a hundred years old Scott… in my whole life both living and un dead I can safely say I haven't had one human affect me this way. I thought the fact that I couldn't read her mind was interesting… she was just out of my reach and for the first time I was unsure around someone" Cedric began before slumping down while his friend attempted to keep up.

"It's her smell too… I don't want to drink from her even when I want to hunt and that has never happened, I want to be around her and as far away as possible at the same time. I think about her, she's innocent in her view of things but she's years older then she claims to be" Cedric stopped not out of breath but out of words to express his turmoil.

"I've tried my best to avoid her until the year is over but… I just can't seem to stay away, but I know that no matter what I can't go near her because I will hurt her" Cedric declared gripping his bed so tightly it protested loudly.

"Who is to say" "history; it's different for you Scott your dangerous only three nights out of the month I'm dangerous all year round. I can just about control myself with the other kids but what if I can't one night with her" Cedric offered softly causing Scott to purse his lips.

"Sue me if I don't really want a death on my hands" Cedric snapped his teeth baring on their own accord.

"And that your selfish" Scott declared causing Cedric to snap his eyes to his friend, frowning Cedric shook his head as Scott laughed feeling the tension ease out of him.

"Your selfish because for the first time in three years of knowing you I can honestly say I've seen you as close to happy as I can hope to see" Scott declared as Cedric flickered his eyes down wards.

"You can't honestly expect me just to agree to your insane dribble" Cedric demanded as Scott shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Fine… I'm hungry anyway" Scott declared before turning Cedric watched him walk towards the door before he stopped and looked back at his friend.

"But honestly tell me after reading my thoughts about what I was told you doubt that girl could handle you" Scott ordered before he turned and walked out leaving his thoughts lingering on a fourth year Gryffindor.

And the vampire to debate how best to escape his own thoughts and need to be near her.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Saturday the first day of two glorious days when Cedric didn't have to entertain the notion of being normal. No Quidditch no being dragged to Hogsmead and no classes. It was perfect.

Or at least would be if it wasn't for the fact that Cho had cornered him and in what she called subtle hinted for him to ask her to Yuletide ball.

It took quick thinking for him to politely but firmly make it known by her and anyone else listening that he doubted he was going and even if he was she would have no fun with him.

Making his way to library cursing the day he put his name in the goblet he quickly moved to the back of the library where not even the most studious of students wouldn't venture he slumped amongst the stacks.

He was still going over what Scott had told him, the letter from Edward had returned quickly prompting Cedric to wonder if the vampire hadn't turned the owl. What Cedric had been waiting for was the scolding words something… anything to push these thoughts from his mind about the fourth year Gryffindor, instead he quickly grew more fearful when Edward told him that once you fall in love it was hard to fall out of love.

Cedric dismissed the idea quickly he couldn't admit to being in love with the human… sure he was intrigued by her but love was pushing it.

Cedric snorted when Edward even admitted that his family though finding it hard to begin with soon accepted this girl into their lives and secret.

When Edward finished his letter with _'humans can surprise you' _Cedric was tempted to fling the letter into the fire.

It was still lost in his musing that he was jolted by the scent he had come so well to know now, it filled his nose and set his head tumbling with thoughts.

Could he love her… was it even possible for him to love a human when those he had known over the years had aged, withered and then died. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for their demise because after all he knew all along that they would never to live past him.

His parents often shied away from the subject of vampires love… because they knew he would never feel it or never wanted him to feel it for anything else than a vampire he didn't know but it made him curious.

Alice and Jasper had found love with one another just like Rosalie and Emmett; Carlisle and Esme. His own parents found each other after fifty years.

Edward was of course the only one to branch out from the bunch and fell from a human; didn't he know she would age with him never aging over seventeen years old and then dying while he was still strong.

Without thinking Cedric was already on his feet and studying the silent Gryffindor as she poured over the book before her.

Hermione would grow old, she would hurt and get ill and then she would die and nothing he did could stop that bar changing her. Could he honestly expect her to give up having a family just to be with him knowing that he could never trust himself around her.

NO… he couldn't and wouldn't love her.

Flinching back when she stiffened for a moment he watched amused as she snuck a quick glance around her no doubt knowing she was being watched before going back to her book. Even if she did what most witches and wizards did and live well beyond their human counterparts years that didn't mean she wouldn't die.

With a sigh Cedric rested his head against the wooden surface of the stack, cursing and thanking Scott for getting him to think about this.

It would have been one slip one moment his guard wasn't at it's strongest and he knew he would have fell for her… now at least he could survive with the knowledge that he urged his dead heart just to beat once so it could beat for her.

Resolved to go back to his own company he went to turn when Krum's loud thoughts and over bearing presence appeared at Hermione's side. Clenching his jaw and fists Cedric attempted to burn a hole in the boys head just so he would her alone. Just because he convinced himself she was better off without him didn't mean he liked the idea of her being with someone else.

He was turned when he was seventeen years old and though he may have gained more then two lives worth of experience the boy he once was still lingered in him.

"Her-my-oh-knee" the boys voice cut through Cedric like a burning knife and he would have come back to his senses if he hadn't heard Krum's thoughts.

'_She vill not refuse me' _Cedric heard his teeth snap at the boy and watched amused when both Krum and Hermione jumped at the sound but made no attempts to find the source of the sound.

"Yes" she attempted to sound sweet and polite but Cedric heard the sharp edge after his attempt to say her name. At least HE could say her name correctly even if he didn't use it often.

"I vas vondering if you vould" the boy got no more words out because Cedric was already standing by Hermione's side glaring at him feeling the boy cringe backwards.

"Granger I found the book" Cedric declared slipping into the seat beside her only catching her shift from the corner of his eyes. Knowing his eyes were darker then usual he kept his anger directed on the boy he considered an interloper.

"Diggory I did not know" "what that me and Granger were studying, no doubt I only stepped out for a second to get a book" Cedric growled lifting some random book to prove his point. He felt Hermione shudder beside him but she said nothing out of turn instead smiled sweetly at Krum.

"What did you want to ask Viktor" Hermione questioned not missing the smirk on Cedric's face after Krum let his shoulders slump and curse Cedric's appearance.

"Nothing about the dance I hope Krum… Granger here has agreed to go with me and I hate to think what people will think with her turning up with two dates" Cedric declared trying to sound light hearted but failing miserably though he didn't care not after seeing the deathly look sent his way by Krum.

Hermione however turned to give him a deathly glare of her own with an addition of 'speak or yell at you later' to it.

"I see, vell I must find my fellow house mates" Krum admitted stiffly before bowing to Hermione and stalking out of the library glaring once more at Cedric who wouldn't hold his smirk to himself anymore.

Once alone Cedric felt Hermione turn to him and he couldn't help but chuckle when he felt her hot glaze on him. Turning he smirked at her irate look, knowing any normal person should fear her right now but he had survived a dragon there wasn't much she could throw at him.

"Insufferable… egotistical… stupid" "vampire" Cedric whispered causing Hermione to stop mid rant and pale at his word.

Shifting she looked away before making a grab for her books, Cedric shot his hand forward and stopped her hands. It took a few seconds for him to feel her stiffen and flinch at his cold touch before he pulled his hand back.

"Granger I'm not here to hurt you or threaten you… Scott told me all about your discovery" Cedric declared as Hermione took a wavering breath still refusing to look at him. Letting a deep breath slip from his nose he lent back in his chair and folded his arms.

"I just wanted to say thank you" he muttered not smirking when she gapped at him unsure why he was thanking her.

"Why" she asked dryly before swallowing hard to relieve her cotton mouth, her eyes bored into his eyes trying to discover the truth.

"It wouldn't exactly be accepted to know that your fellow student is a vampire nor a werewolf" Cedric whispered loud enough for her to hear, when she flushed and nodded Cedric smiled at her.

Maybe Edward had a point.

"So you can read minds" her question caught him of guard and it must have shown in his face because he looked blankly at her and she giggled.

"I… yes, well not minds just thoughts that are being broadcasted loudly. I don't always you understand, I respect those around me" He admitted causing Hermione to nod and stare at the table before her.

"Expect you… I guess there is always an expectation to the rules, I can't hear your thoughts" Cedric admitted looking down. After a few silent moments Cedric lifted his eyes to find cinnamon eyes staring back at him.

"Why" she asked again now eager to answer the curiosity left behind after his statement.

"I don't know… I never thought it could happen it never has" Cedric admitted as her brow furrowed and her lower lip disappeared between her teeth.

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle at this snapping her eyes back to him before flushing and looking away.

"What" she asked firmly causing him to shrug glancing at the book he had brought back before quickly looking away when the words _Curses of the heart_ flashed at him.

"Nothing… it just you don't like not having the answers" Cedric pointed out as Hermione laughed and shook her head shyly.

A small lock of hair had worked loose from her pony tail and brushed teasingly at her cheek, capturing it between his fingers Hermione gasped seconds later when she caught on to what happened. Locking her eyes on his he saw the faintest hint of fear in her eyes and he wondered wither it was because of what he was, the blush however proved it wasn't and the way her eyes darted away made him chuckle and push the lock of hair behind her ear.

Still smirking he pushed himself back and stood only smiling more fully for her when she looked up at him.

"No your safe from the devilish intentions of random boys I best go catch up with Scott, fur face gets a little whiney when I don't take him for his walk" Cedric joked enjoying her laughter before moving around the table.

"Tell Potter I expect to see him here tomorrow night if he hopes to figure out his egg" Cedric ordered watching with amusement as she looked up at him a little dazed before snapping her self out of it and nodding firmly only slightly grumbling about her best friend.

"And you better have your dress ready" Cedric ordered laughing when she shot him a confused look to which he winked at her.

"If a vampire can wash up nicely for the ball then the lest you can do is put him out of his misery for one night" Cedric declared not waiting for her response before turning and heading out of the library.

So maybe Edward was on to something… maybe humans could surprise you. But it was Cedric who had figured something out too.

Even Vampires could hold a few surprises for themselves.

* * *

I know this is long but I got carried away... I wanted Cedric's reaction to Scott's confusion and also the fluffness of Hermione and Cedric. I hope you enjoy this.


	12. A little birdy told me

Chapter eleven

A little birdy told me

* * *

With the first sprinkling of snow the champions all knew it would only be a matter of time before their second task would be upon them.

But the rest of the students began to worry over the fact that there was a ball, girls giggled in groups now a days while boys watched them as though they were some mysterious creature needed to be approached with fear and caution.

"It's silly" Hermione complained as she and Scott headed from the Owlery tower, Hermione having to clutch Scott's arm more then once due to the snow. Scott however simply laughed feeling lighter since they returned Professor Lupin's letter with one of thanks.

Hermione had written to the ex professor in order to ask him for some of the potion he took due to his changing only to squeal at Scott loudly one afternoon telling him that Remus would help him and supply him with two months worth of potion before setting up a supply for the young boy.

"You have a date Hermione… you wouldn't think it was silly if you didn't" Scott offered as Hermione shot him a look but turned her head with her chin held up.

Scott laughed out loud causing Hermione to smile and grumble attempting to walk ahead of him to show her annoyance only to go stumbling forward.

"You would think this is more important then the tournament… dear Merlin they act as though it's _more_ important then our end of year exams" Hermione exclaimed causing Scott to laugh out loud again before gaining a hit for his troubles.

When they reached the courtyard Hermione had some how found it in her self to forgive him and began to laugh along with him.

They both came to a stop when they saw Harry sending Cedric a glare before turning and stalking away leaving the vampire to stare in shock after the boy. Hurrying over to him Hermione watched her best friend stalk away before looking to Cedric with confusion.

"What happened" she questioned as Cedric looked at her then Scott then back again before giving a shrug.

"I was talking to Potter about the egg, what he thinks he would miss the most when all of sudden he told me he didn't need my help anymore and that from now on it would be best if I stay away from him and you because he didn't appreciate being treated like some fool" Cedric offered as Hermione shot her eyebrows up while Scott frowned.

"What did you do" Scott questioned gaining a glare from Cedric while Hermione chewed her lip with worry before sighing.

"I better go find out what the matter is… if Ron has said something I will hex him" Hermione snapped before taking off after Harry leaving the two creatures to stare after her before smirking.

"I can't believe someone like Weasley could stay in Hogwarts if he hasn't got the brain cells to not annoy Hermione" Scott offered before glancing to Cedric who was smiling.

"So what was _he_ thinking" Scott asked as Cedric frowned and began to head towards the castle followed easily by Scott.

"Just that he was going to hex me if I tried to speak again or ever went near Hermione" Cedric admitted with confusion while Scott shrugged not knowing what was going on with the young fourth year.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As the last trickle of students left the great hall Cedric pushed his un touched food away from and refused to watch as Scott mopped up the last remainders of his own food. The werewolf when hungry as a human had the most disgusting eating habit.

"Harry" Hermione hissed as she pushed the raven haired boy towards Cedric and Scott who both looked up with surprise and interest.

"But…But" Harry protested but Hermione glared at him and left her fingers dangerously close to his ear, the pair stood at the Hufflepuff table. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet refusing to meet the vampires gaze while Hermione had her arms now folded across her chest glaring at her best friend.

"Diggory" Harry started before he snapped his mouth shut and Hermione rolled her eyes before shoving his shoulders.

"Fine… I'm sorry I snapped at you and I wanted to say sorry for saying that I don't need your help. I'm grateful for your help so far and I know- despite having Hermione scream it at me- that I wouldn't have figured out the second task without your help" Harry grumbled as Hermione gave him a tight smile before looking to Cedric, she cocked her eyebrow and sent him a glare to which he chuckled and looked back to the younger boy.

"that's ok Potter… I was just confused as to what I did" Cedric admitted though from the way Harry snap his eyes up to him and his thoughts screamed at the vampire Cedric shouldn't have been surprised.

Flickering his to Hermione he saw that she had found out and was no doubt waiting for Cedric to explain it all to Harry.

"You asked Cho to the ball when you meant to have asked Hermione… besides Cho told me that you said the only reason you were helping me was because you didn't want Hogwarts to look foolish" Harry exclaimed gaining interested looks for the other students who still lingered behind.

"Potter I never asked Cho… sure she hinted for me to ask but I don't want to go with her" Cedric admitted smirking when Hermione blushed but remained silent.

"And the reason I'm helping you is because you helped me and I thought it be better for us to help each other because this isn't about us now is it, it's trying to gain Hogwarts some glory" Cedric offered as Harry flushed and lowered his eyes while Scott sniggered behind Cedric gaining a glare from Hermione who didn't miss the action.

"But" "But nothing Potter… Cho must be confused, I'll talk to her and make her see some sense if you want to take her to the ball" Cedric offered as Harry shook his head blushing while Hermione gritted her teeth.

Cedric didn't need to read her mind to know she wasn't thinking lady like thoughts about the other girl.

"No… I just… well I just wanted to say sorry" Harry admitted softly before Hermione smiled at him brightly before tugging on his arm.

"Now that's sorted I expect to see you both in the library tonight… but now Harry is on the promise of game of Wizard chess with Ron" Hermione ordered as Harry groaned but nodded none the less and offered a nod to Cedric and Scott before being dragged away by his best friend.

"You know soon she will be able to do that to you" Scott offered as Cedric shot him a glare, jumping to his feet leaving the werewolf to scramble to his feet.

"Your mother is just going to adore her" Scott offered as Cedric stomped towards the doors with Scott right beside him grinning ear to ear.

"It will be like having two mothers… one for when you get home and one while you're here" Scott chirped not caring about the way the vampire clenched his jaw or fists.

"It's sweet really, I'm going to enjoy watching a vampire become whipped" Scott declared as Cedric groaned his thoughts returning to the ones he had before he put his name into the goblet. Looking towards the professor's table he wondered just how mad Dumbledore would be if he hit the werewolf and sent him flying through the wall.

Seeing the smirk on Scott's face Cedric half heartedly admitted that Dumbledore wouldn't mind one little bit.

* * *

Ah Cedric whipped... I know it's something you just have to think about from time to time now.


	13. Yule Ball and Fights

Chapter twelve

Yule ball and fights

* * *

It seemed only yesterday that everyone was scrambling around with excitement when the announcement was made about the ball.

Now with nerves half the male population waited for their dates, while the girls who made it down early giggled at the passing boys from Hogwarts and Durmstrang.

The four champions all waited at the entrance to the great hall, Scott was talking to Cedric offering on the smallest amount of sympathy to Harry who was tugging at his dress robes. They found great amusement at the younger boys discomfort and only laughed louder when the boy attempted to send them death glares before his date giggled something to him.

"So you opted not to go for the lone wolf approach tonight" Cedric declared as Scott glowered at him before turning away with a blush. Cedric had found great amusement in the fact that Scott had stumbled his way through asking C.C Kent from Ravenclaw to the ball, it was with great amusement that she had said yes to him.

"Shut up blood boy maybe Hermione decided against going with you and said yes to Krum" Scott hissed to the vampire watching with a smirk when the vampire stiffened and clenched his fists, both boys had noticed how Krum had sent Cedric glares after the pair arrived.

"Is that" Harry's date questioned causing Scott to look up and towards the stairs while Cedric focused on the ground to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like hitting the other champion.

"Yeah" Harry breathed before Scott smirked and nudged Cedric a little harder then needed before jerking his head towards the stairs. Turning around Cedric continued to glare before his eyes fixed on Hermione as she walked down the stairs biting her pink lips when she saw people staring at her.

Cedric felt his jaw drop at the way her periwinkle dress swayed gently, caressing her curves in something he could only describe as a lovers kiss.

Her hair that had always seemed to hang in messy curls now was pinned back with one large curl brushing against her neck. Cedric could see that she had put on only the briefest of touches of make up for which he was grateful because she was glowing with some inner light. Slowly and sadly reality seeped back and the thoughts of others flooded his mind, snapping his mouth back up Cedric glared at the boys who were still gaping at the fourth year girl who was standing at the bottom of the stairs now blushing as Harry stuttered compliments to her.

Stalking forward Cedric made his presence known to every boy daring to look at his date who was startled by his quick appearance before giving him a scolding look, no doubt thinking he was using his enhancements.

"Granger" he greeted curtly taking her small hand and bringing it to his cold lips, for the briefest of moments he was tempted to just pretend press his lips against her hand knowing how cold his lips would feel but when another boy thought something Cedric wished he could wipe from his mind using his hands he pressed his lips against her warm skin.

What surprised him however was Hermione didn't even flinch back at the coldness, when he was happy that the rest of the boys had understood Hermione was off limits he stood up catching Hermione's eyes for a second surprised to see something more then fear.

"Oi don't hog the pretty girl" Scott ordered taking Hermione's hand from Cedric and pressed a wet and sloppy kiss to it causing Hermione to giggle and tug her hand free.

"That is disgusting" Hermione moaned wiping her hand on her dress while Scott laughed at her as did Harry and Parvati.

Once Scott had finished fussing over Hermione Cedric shot him a glare to which Scott smirked, Hermione sighed before looking at Cedric strangely when he took her hand and slipped it on to the crook of his arm.

"Will the Champions please line up" McGonagall ordered before Hermione waved a goodbye to Scott before Cedric tugged her towards McGonagall followed by Harry and Parvati. Cedric sent a smirk to Krum who was standing in front of him with some sixth year Slytherin, glancing back he offered Harry an encouraging look.

When Hermione tugged on his arm he smiled at her watching her roll her eyes but blush none the less then her face grew serious and she looked panicked. Cedric wasn't ready for the pull by the girl for he stumbled a little when she dragged him down to whisper in his ear.

"Please tell me that at one point in your hundred years you learnt to dance" Hermione hissed as Cedric chuckled turning to look her in the eyes with a wink he smirked as she flushed then stood up straighter and dragged her into the hall.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As the music drifted to another song more students were more then ready to race for drinks, Hermione had been happily surprised when she found that some where along the line of his un dead life Cedric had learned to dance. She even laughed when he pulled a few moves that even Dumbledore remembered from his youth.

Hermione had finally broke away from Cedric giving Scott a pointed glare as he twirled his date around the floor once more while she switched between complaining about her feet and laughing at something Scott had said to her.

Relieved to find Harry and Ron sitting down she made a bee line straight for them slumping down with a large smile across her lips. Harry simply lifted his head to grunt something in the way of greetings while Ron glared at her.

"Oh Ronald you haven't been dancing that badly" Hermione teased as Ron only seemed to glare harder at her, looking to Harry for support she found the boy half asleep.

"Ron what is the matter with you" Hermione demanded feeling her happiness slinking away and anger rearing up.

"_With me_" Ron hissed before looking to Harry then back to Hermione leaning forward.

"I'm not the one fraternizing with the enemy… why didn't you tell us that you were going with _him_" Ron hissed at her making Hermione stiffened and bristle at him.

Harry now noticing the argument about to blow up and he looked panicked between the two, knowing about Hermione's date long before Ron did.

"Tell you why would I need to tell you Ronald… besides what does it matter to you, it wasn't like you wanted to take me" Hermione growled at him propping her hands on her hips her lips pulled back to bare her teeth.

"But him… if you had told us pretty boy asked you me and Harry could have told you that he was only using you" Ron declared looking to Harry for support but the raven haired boy refused to get involved.

Hermione sprung to her feet with tears threatening to fall while her lips trembled and her fists clenched.

"You… you…" Hermione growled before stamping her foot glaring at Ron who didn't have the mind to back down.

"Cedric isn't interested in besting Harry in this thing Ron… and if you took your head out of your arse for more then just dinner you would see that, Cedric just wants glory for Hogwarts" Hermione told him in a surprisingly low tone.

Ron however did the stupidest thing in all his fourteen years even beating his attempts to curse Draco with a broken wand.

Ron smirked at Hermione and folded his arms.

"Then why did he ask you if it wasn't for the fact he wanted inside knowledge" Ron asked with pride at having pointed out something he thought was rather smart.

Hermione however just stared at him while Harry gulped back the fear wondering how many people would dare risk their lives to drag Hermione away from Ron once she snapped.

Hermione was digging her finger nails into her palm with such rage and strength that Harry wondered where the blood was.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL RANGE OF A TEA SPOON DOES NOT MEAN EVERY BOY DOES" Hermione bellowed not caring now the tears were flowing freely and her voice was the only thing you could be heard in the great hall.

"Cedric asked me because I'm a girl Ronald Bilius Weasley something you seemed to have ignored for the past four years" Hermione growled through tears.

"Hermione" "NO if you so much as look at me I will hex you" Hermione growled as Ron jumped to his feet glaring at Hermione while Harry stood putting himself in between the pair.

"I thought you were the smartest witch here" Ron snapped while Harry shook his head only to stiffen when Hermione spun around and glared at Ron.

"You jealous little git… next time ask me first instead as the last resort" Hermione growled spinning around and stamping her foot. She made it a few steps before turning and glowering at Ron last time.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" Hermione sobbed spinning around and racing from the great hall with everyone watching her exit.

Ron went to grumble something but Cedric and Scott were already standing before the two boys, Cedric being held back barely by Scott.

"What did you do" Cedric growled fighting to keep his teeth from snapping at the younger boy who flinched back in fear before glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything but tell her the truth she deserves that even if you and your friends do think it's one big joke" Ron snapped as Scott dug his fingers in Cedric's arm just to keep himself back.

"Ron this isn't really the best idea" Harry admitted holding his best friend back while he entered a glaring contest with the vampire.

"If you want to see a joke Weasley I suggest you take a long look at your own life… tell me your not happy unless you make Hermione feel like the best she can do is you. Believe me even if Hermione was turned into a vampire she still would deserve someone ten times better then you" Cedric hissed lowering his shoulders and head out of habit of a fight.

Ron wavered a little but refused to get it through his head that he was going to lose this fight, Harry however had caught on quickly and was looking to Scott for help but found none when he found the other boy glaring at Ron too.

"You had better start thanking her for being your friend instead of the only one beside your family to bail you out; because she is going to stop at one point and I would hate to be in your shoes when you realise she was the best thing to happen to your miserable existence" Cedric snapped one last time before ripping his arm from Scott and only just managed to keep himself from speeding out in an un human way to find Hermione.

By the time he picked up Hermione's scent she was already being led out side by Krum which caused Cedric to snap his teeth and feel his stance change. Scott quickly wrapped an arm around his chest and dragged him backwards before the vampire could do anything stupid.

"KITCHENS" Scott growled into the Vampire's ear keeping clear of the vampires now bared and gnashing teeth.

With a struggle Scott dragged the vampire down towards the kitchens where the house elves had promised to keep most of their destruction to themselves.

* * *

* * *

I know that's not how the fight went in the book but this is how I wanted it and the whole Krum thing is going to add a twist later on. C.C Kent is in honour of one of my reviewers crazedchick. Enjoy.


	14. Words from an un dead heart pt 1

Chapter thirteen

Words from an un dead heart Part one  


* * *

Boxing day in Hogwarts was a sullen thing as most of the older students struggled to keep awake, it was quickly decided the any small games of Quidditch or snow balls were cancelled as many feared falling over fast asleep after spending half the night sitting up with their dates or their best friends talking about the previous evening.

The fight between Hermione and Ron and then Cedric's explosive rant at the young Gryffindor boy was quickly forgotten.

By most at least, Harry was sporting a rather loud and thumping head ache at having to listen to Ron half the night while Ron was still sleeping by mid day.

Hermione had refused to speak to Ron or anyone else including those sent up to her by Harry even Ginny was turned away.

Across the school grounds near the black lake the only un dead student to ever be admitted to Hogwarts sat in the gathering snow and coldness to glare at the Durmstrang ship, his thoughts through out the night being plagued at first the Gryffindor fourth year old girl then by the fact that he was scolding himself for not tracking her down after she fled the great hall. If Krum had done or said anything that was not hello and goodbye then Cedric was going to hurt him with or without anyone's help.

Brooding the vampire was someone no one wanted to be around, his pacing half the night had scared half the younger Hufflepuff's while the rest just assumed he had lost his mind.

He didn't pick up the presence of someone else until they were half way towards him, stiffening he smirked when he found he couldn't pick up their thoughts and a small smile worked it's way forward when he smelled her.

"You know your rather hard to find" her voice tickled his ears before she dragged herself forward and sat beside him repressing the shiver as coldness seeped through her. Keeping his eyes on the lake he took a moment to take her scent in deeply before blocking it out completely.

"I'm not a vampire for no reason" he said coldly ignoring the curious look on Hermione's face.

"Scott told me what you said… to Ron" Hermione admitted following Cedric's gaze towards the lake, wrapping her robes tighter around her.

"It was nothing less then he deserved… like you said he ruined your night" "no I said he ruined everything but I guess it was implied that he ruined my night" Hermione admitted causing Cedric to snort loudly while Hermione laughed.

Silence settled between them while Hermione sighed and rested her chin on her knees before furrowing her brow.

"Do you always brood this much" Hermione asked as causing the vampire to look around quickly and stare at him while smirking.

"I'm not brooding…a normal guy gets upset when their date ditches them" Cedric pointed out causing Hermione to frown before pursing her lips looking away.

"A normal guy understands that their date was just insulted by their best friend" Hermione snipped as Cedric clenched his fists looking away.

"Oh I understand… and I'm very sorry I stopped Krum from asking you" Cedric hissed as Hermione snapped her head around to him with confusion. He didn't have to look at her that she was attempting to play innocent.

Cedric cursed the fact that up until a few months ago his very presence at Hogwarts was just below normal, which kept him out of trouble and out of the problems the teenagers around him dealt with from day to day.

If he hadn't have become so interested in the girl beside him then he wouldn't be sitting here jealous that she was trying to have something normal.

He hated himself for being selfish, Scott was right for the first time in years he was close to happiness and it was because of this girl beside him and now he wanted to deny her the chance to have a normal life just because he couldn't stand the thought she might find happiness some where else.

"What does Krum have to do with this… despite the fact that you basically told me I was going with you I wasn't unhappy with my date" Hermione stated her voice still laced with confusion, only growing more confused when Cedric snorted digging his heels into the hard ground.

"Krum seemed had a lot to do with this seeing as he comforted you" Cedric ground out glaring at the ground though he snapped his head up when Hermione giggled, seeing him looking she tried to bite back the laughter but seeing the confused look on his face this time she couldn't stop her self.

After a few moments and a few tears Hermione brushed her hair back and looked at Cedric softly.

"Krum took me outside for some air… I was so angry with Ron I just wanted to get away. Then Krum tried to some how make this your fault and I told him exactly what happened. After telling him that I just wanted to be alone I went back inside where Ginny dragged me upstairs. I've spent most of my day avoiding Ron because I know I would try to hex him unless he apologised" Hermione exclaimed as Cedric studied her for a few moments before looking away clenching his teeth, not for the first time cursing his inability to read her mind because he was unsure if she was telling the truth.

Hermione must have seen it on his face because she sighed and with baited breath she took his cold hand not flinching back at the lack of heat.

"You are just going to have to trust me" Hermione ordered as Cedric thought for a few moments before looking at Hermione flickering his eyes to their joined hands.

"I know I'm just some human but so far I believe I'm very trustworthy" "that's not it" Cedric cut her off looking down focusing on the heat pouring out of her hand. Compared to his pale hand she looked sun kissed.

"It's not about trusting you" Cedric admitted in a whisper causing Hermione to lean forward to catch his words.

"Then what" Hermione questioned as Cedric snapped his eyes up to hers, their lips inches apart and he felt her breath hitch a little but she made no move to sit back.

"It's _me _who shouldn't be trusted" he ordered gravely while Hermione frowned ready to protest but Cedric was already on his feet with her along with him.

Never releasing her hand Cedric couldn't fight back the lump in his throat nor in his un beating heart.

It was time for her to see what monster he truly was… Edward was right, he had fallen in love with her but he would be damned even more then he already was if she fell for him.

"Cedric" Hermione breathed clutching his hand tighter while kept his eyes on her eyes not fighting back the overwhelming feeling running through out his body.

"Let me show you… let me show why you shouldn't trust me" he ordered feeling his resolve weaken when she chewed her lip a little before firmly nodding though he could see the protest in her eyes, tugging on her hand gently leading her to the Forbidden forest.

* * *

This chapter has been split into two parts as the second part was too long to add to this but is needed to this chapter. I could shorten it down but I can't. The next part will detail what happens to Cedric enters sunlight. Enjoy and I promise to try and get the second part up quickly.


	15. Words from an un dead heart pt 2

Chapter thirteen part two

Words from an un dead heart

* * *

Hermione couldn't help her eyes from widening when Cedric led her into the Forbidden Forest, when she began to worry she felt his hand clutch hers more tightly to give reassurance but he didn't look back, he was picking his way carefully through the fallen twigs and leaves.

Hermione was starting to worry now, she even tried to remind herself that she was in the company of a vampire who had no intention of hurting her.

When she stumbled a little she caught her breath when Cedric spun in a blink of an eye and was staring at her with so much focus that she was sure she stopped breathing.

"Just believe me that I'm not going to let you get hurt" Cedric promised as Hermione searched his face before nodding meekly.

"I trust you" Hermione admitted flinching back when Cedric shot her a sharp look but then he soften his features in attempt to reassure her.

"Just believe me Hermione… that's all I'm asking" Cedric pleaded watching with guilt as Hermione nodded looking like her head was being torn at having to agree to his words while wanting to say something different.

Turning he led them a little further before coming to a stop smirking at her gasp, feeling the need to have her assurance again him released her hand and offered his other hand. Looking at him with a frown he smiled slightly.

"Just believe me" he offered again and Hermione resolved herself before putting her hand in his palm and gasped when he turned quickly and had her on his back in no time. Cedric just grinned as Hermione protested turning his head slightly to stare at her.

"It will make this a lot easier if I could move at my own pace instead of yours" he declared as Hermione glared at him but still wrapped her arms around his neck avoiding to grip in fear of his breathing.

"Granger you can hold on for you life… I don't need to breath" Cedric ordered as Hermione blushed and tightened her arms. With one last grin Cedric turned enjoying himself despite the reason they were heading so far into the forest.

"Wait do you get travel sick" Cedric teased as Hermione lifted her head frowning once more though Cedric was sure it hadn't left her face once since they began talking.

"No why" she asked but instead of answering Cedric turned and raced forward laughing when she tightened her arms even more burying her face into his neck as the wind cut at them, the scenery now just a blur, even to Cedric who at least had the quick reflexes of both a vampire and seeker.

Small creatures and some larger ones looked at the blurred image of the vampire with curious stares though none really understood what had just raced past.

Cedric came to a stop with ease just when he was sure Hermione was about to have a heart attack, she was still clinging to him refusing to look up shaking just a little which left Cedric amazed at her Gryffindor courage.

"You can look up now Granger" Cedric ordered but Hermione shook her head seemingly burying her face deeper into his neck.

"itsscarytolook" came Hermione's muffled reply causing Cedric to laugh loudly before prying her arms from his neck. With a gasp Hermione snapped her eyes open to find her self standing before Cedric staring at his chest.

"What was that" he asked as Hermione blushed and looked up to meet his eyes trying to scold him with a look but her pale and drawn face didn't help.

"It's scary to look" she admitted as Cedric laughed racing around behind her and forcing her to look out to where they had stopped.

He laughed when she gasped, her shoulders relaxing under his hands. The small clearing was covered in untouched pristine snow, fallen logs offered up on the faintest of mounds. Beyond the largest one closest to them was a opening in the trees that allowed the sun light through allowing the crystals in the snow to glisten and dance in the streaming sunlight.

"Is this scary" Cedric asked leaning closer to Hermione's ear, the selfish need that had been building up in him over the past few months sparked as he glimpsed her white neck. Pulling back he was grateful for not having to breath around Hermione because if he had to then she would have felt his sigh against her skin.

"No" her breathy reply came as she took a tentative step forward but stopped before going any further looking over her shoulder Cedric was floored by her innocent look.

"Can I… I mean would it be alright" Hermione couldn't find the words but Cedric could guess, nodding he watched in wonder as she turned and made her way forward. He went to help her over the log but before he had the chance she had righted her self and was already half way over.

At the threshold of the clearing she stopped bending down she trailed her fingers across the untouched layer of snow. Cedric felt his resolve weaken even more when he saw the small twitch of a smile on her pink lips, standing up she took calculated steps as though trying to study each snow drop.

Cedric yearned to race forward when Hermione finally stood in the clearing, her whole body was encased with the same sun light that caught the crystals. Looking back to him she couldn't hide the smile nor the amazement on her face, laughing Cedric moved towards her careful to keep his large foot prints in hers.

"How did you find this place" she questioned in awe looking around trying to soak up each sight, Cedric simply watched her.

"Running with a wolf can lead you places that are breath taking" Cedric admitted as Hermione smirked but said nothing. After a few minutes Cedric stiffened when she looked back at him with a questioning look. He wished that she could forget why he brought her here, he wished she was just as selfish as he was just to enjoy the afternoon with him.

"Will you explain" "I wish I didn't have to" he admitted loudly for her to hear but still felt like he was shouting it the way his throat burned.

"Why" she asked stepping forward but Cedric raised an arm to stop her from coming back, swallowing he took a step closer to the clearly feeling the sunlight pushed at his covered feet to claim a new prize.

"Because once I show you… prove to you why you shouldn't trust me then we can't have this anymore" he admitted with sorrow while Hermione frowned.

"I do trust you Cedric… why can't you believe that" Hermione demanded folding her arms as though trying to prove her point.

"Because you don't understand just what I am… I wish I was like the rest of the students. I wished that I was just some normal guy trying to impress a beautiful girl" Cedric admitted watching Hermione stare at him sadly.

"But I'm not and I never will be again… I was chasing girls like you years before your parents were even a twinkle in their parents eyes" Cedric admitted more forcefully trying to make her understand with growing frustration when she shook her head.

"Hermione listen to me… in fifty years time when you've matured and lived half your life I'll still be a seventeen year old boy. I'll never leave Hogwarts and grow up live my life, I'll never get married like normal people and have a family like you should do" Cedric ordered his tone more cold and emotionless as he played out the life he thought Hermione would live in his mind.

"Why does that make you think I shouldn't trust you" Hermione asked as Cedric screwed his eyes closed trying to push his selfish need down.

"Because I'm not normal… you have this romantic idea about me being a vampire who is good but I'm still a monster. I hunt, I drink blood and" "Yes I know that" Hermione stated matter of factly while Cedric looked at her.

With blurring speed he was by her side in no time causing her to gasp before gapping at him. His skin though usually pale now seemed transparent and embedded with thousands of diamonds that caught the sunlight and shone brighter with it.

Clenching his jaw Cedric towered over her forcing her head to lean back exposing her creamy neck.

"Do you know Granger that I could snap you in half with out even a flicker of my eyes or hands" Cedric hissed as Hermione swallowed but refused to look away, making Cedric clench his jaw more tightly.

"When I hunt or hunger for blood I can't pretend to be human, I give in to the need… your smell is intoxicating, I can just about control myself when I'm not hungry I won't think twice about drinking from you when I need to feed" Cedric growled as Hermione shivered and went to flinch back but Cedric's hand grabbed her arms and forced her closer.

"Nothing you can try will stop me… I wasn't even burnt by that dragon, I can't be hurt by anything you do" Cedric ordered feeling Hermione stiffen in his arms but he refused to let her go.

Leaning forward in a blink of an eye his lips lift only the slightest of spaces between them and the pulse point on her neck. The strangle gasp was mixed with a sigh when his lips brushed against her skin with the feather lightest of touches.

"You can't even stop me now… if I wanted to I could bite you right now and leave you here" Cedric swallowed hard against the image. It took all of his will power not to give in and replace the image with the one he so wanted. With her in his embrace while he kissed her… not drinking from her.

"Admit it Hermione… admit that you can't stop me" Cedric ordered his voice tickling at her throat while she shivered again.

With slow agonizing movements she shook her head, swallowing again and again to relieve her dry mouth.

"I couldn't" her broken tone made him pull back and keep his nose away from hers by a fraction, his grey orbs searching her cinnamon ones.

"That's why you can't trust me… because I can't trust me" he admitted in a soft hiss before pulling back leaving her stumbling once he was no longer there to steady her.

Cedric was standing in the shadows across from her, on the other side of the clearing. He watched waiting for her to react the way he wanted- no expected- her to react, listening to her heart race and her breath attempt to steady it self.

"Hermione" he attempted but reframed himself looking down, he hated himself and his need for her because he could hear her heart breaking. Though he was thankful that his own heart had stopped beating so many years ago.

"BASTARD" the scream barely rose above the trees but it was loud enough for him to hear and snap his head up. Tears coursed down her cheeks, burning the pure snow below her… he could feel the heat coming from her glare.

"You selfish… idiotic… bastard" Hermione said in a horsier voice not bothering to brush away the tears nor uncurl her fists.

"Do you think you are the most dangerous thing I have ever seen or met" Hermione demanded causing Cedric to gape at her surprised by her reaction.

"I've faced death… being Harry Potters best friend does not mean I get to have a safe life. Far from it in fact, and I doubt my life will any safer after today either. Harry is going to face one of the darkest wizards in our history and I refused to let him do it by himself which means I might die… I might even die before I leave Hogwarts" Hermione exclaimed as Cedric swallowed pinning his arms by his side to stop from running to her to comfort her.

"I'm fourteen years old and I've seen enough death and pain to measure up to a dozen life times" Hermione sobbed her body shaking with the tears now crashing at her eyes.

"So sorry if I'm not going to simply accept your stupid idea about trusting you just because of what you are. If it was true and that you couldn't be trusted even by yourself Dumbledore wouldn't have let you enter Hogwarts" Hermione snapped before shaking her head and spinning around to stomp back to the castle but she stopped and turned to glare at him.

"I believe that everyone has the right to choose who they care for and no one not even you will tell me I'm not allowed to care about you" Hermione spat at him before turning and stumbling her way back to the path.

Cedric couldn't and wouldn't take anymore, she walked straight into his chest as he stood before her. Reaching up to brush the lingering tears away Hermione shoved his arm away from her.

"Please" "NO GET OUT OF MY WAY" Hermione bellowed trying to move around him but he blocked her attempts.

With a frustrated growl and sob Hermione pushed against his chest but felt no give, with a strangled sob she balled her fists and slammed her hand against his chest, crying out in pain she clutched her hand to her chest.

"Hermione" Cedric whispered taking her hand in his seeing the bloom of redness spread across her hand where she had hit him.

"I wish I could promise you that I could offer more then this… more then tears and pain but I can't and I'm not being an idiot" Cedric admitted as Hermione drew in a deep breath before lifting her red eyes to his.

"Then don't" she ordered as Cedric frowned while she looked at him with pleading causing him to struggle once more.

"Don't promise me anything apart for the fact that you trust me enough to take care of myself" Hermione ordered as Cedric swallowed cradling her injured hand in his owns before studying it. Slowly he lifted it to his lips and feeling her stiffen for just a moment he kissed it softly. Grabbing her other hand he swung over back on to place on his back keeping his hands on her arms around his neck before breathing in her scent deeply.

"I'll try" he promised before Hermione nodded then burying her face into his neck once more, letting her warm salty tears brush against his skin… burning his frozen skin.

He didn't know much about love but he had figured something out by now on his own; it burnt.

At least he could admit for the first time in nearly a hundred years he was finally warm.

* * *

Finally done... That's it folks the stories over.... Joking, it's far from over I know I'm a meanie but I was just having some fun. I hope you enjoyed this one and I didn't go over the top. I know no big declarations of love or anything but it gives their relationship some foundations.


	16. What you would miss the most

Chapter fourteen

What you would miss the most

* * *

Two months drew on and with increasing frustration Hermione found herself the subject of rumours. After her spat with Ron the pair soon found some forgiveness for Harry's sake mostly. Hermione made it clear to everyone there was nothing going on with Harry; and only those who really mattered believed her word.

However the subject of her and Cedric was a little harder to believe even by her closes of friends, Ron refused to spend time with Harry and Hermione when they began to study for the second task while Cedric spoke harshly of Ron every chance he got. Then there was of course the fact that Hermione could always be found with either Cedric or his best friend Scott.

Hermione was firm in her denial that anything more then friendship was going on between Cedric and herself, even Ginny had began to give her a knowing look.

The vampire much to her annoyance seemed amused by this even Scott was taking some enjoyment out of it all now his changing was beginning to become less painful then before. The last straw had come when he burst into the great hall declaring he was sick and tired of playing owl for herself and Cedric. He was considerably lucky her aim wasn't up to scratch as she threw not only her knife at him but her plate as well before storming off refusing to speak to him, Cedric, Harry and Ron until they all grew up.

The silent treatment lasted only two days as Harry and Cedric both dragged Hermione to library and Scott dragged Hermione to the Quidditch pitch to watch him fly and give him pointers from the books he had loaded her with about previous games.

The day before the task was spent in a rather peaceful manner considering that Cedric, Scott and Ron sat together in the great hall.

"Ron I swear chew" Hermione scolded feeling to tired from studying to form a more scolding remark, the boys around her just laughed and apart from Cedric crammed sweets into their mouths. Rolling her eyes Hermione threatened to hex them all before declaring that she might just let them ruin their lives by not studying with her.

"We've been looking for you lot all over the school" Fred declared as George nodded glancing with a distained look to the vampire who had beaten them in a Quidditch game last year.

"Really where have you looked" Harry chuckled as the twins looked at him with fringed out rage.

"The common room" "Hufflepuff common room" "and the library" the twins declared as the group laughed out loudly shaking their heads.

"Dumbledore wants Hermione" "and Ronnikies" the twins declared as Hermione and Ron shot each other a look before looking back to the older Weasley boys.

"Why… what have you two done" Ron demanded as his brothers stared at him in horror affronted by the fact he thought they would do anything wrong.

"Nothing" "Brother" Ron just glared at them while Hermione frowned sneaking a glance at Harry then Cedric.

"Come on we don't have all night" Fred ordered moving around the table to grab his brother while George made a big show out of offering his hand to Hermione and bowing to her. Rolling her eyes Hermione pushed his hand away and grabbed her stuff.

"Insufferable" she muttered before waving over her shoulder to the three boys sitting at the table while Fred dragged a grumbling Ron behind him.

"What do you think he wants" Scott asked glancing to Cedric who shrugged honestly not knowing while Harry frowned but reframed from answering.

The three slowly finished up and with a final wave goodbye Harry went back to his common room to wait for his friends return.

Cedric spent the night going over what he might miss the most, nothing sprung to mind but he still wanted to talk to the werewolf who was struggling to get some sleep.

"Scott" Cedric hissed avoiding waking his fellow house mates, the wolf growled turning over before Cedric threw a pillow at his head with a little more force then needed.

"What" Scott growled gaining some snorts from the sleeping boys around them, Cedric waited until Scott turned over to look at him before sighing.

"I'm thinking about tomorrow" Cedric admitted as Scott rolled his eyes tossing the offending pillow to the floor.

"Try not to… wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" Scott grumbled as Cedric rolled his eyes and sat up.

"What would I miss the most" Cedric questioned as Scott gave him a look shaking his head.

"If you don't know then how the bloody hell should I know" Scott snapped gaining more forceful snorts from their fellow housemates.

"Your not helping" Cedric snapped glaring at his supposed best friend who threw himself back and buried him under the covers.

"I'm not trying to help… I'm trying to sleep" Scott hissed pulling the covers up to cover his head, only the rising of his chest could be seen.

There was many things Cedric would miss if stolen from him; his parents for one and to some lesser extent Scott when he wasn't being annoying but it was the clear and rather loud thought sent to him about a Gryffindor girl from Scott that made Cedric sit up.

Since the day in the clearing things hadn't been easier for him nor Hermione, Cedric would try to prove at least attempt to that he wasn't someone Hermione should be around. The girl however seemed to be stubborn on the fact that she wasn't going to go running.

Glancing to his friend Cedric began to worry, trying to reason with himself being caught sneaking into her dorm room just to make sure she was ok was not the best of ideas. But even as he tried to reason with himself he couldn't push the lingering feeling that something wasn't right.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the next day huddled together against the cold both Harry and Cedric was scanning the crowds for the two missing Gryffindor's.

"Were are they" Harry muttered looking around once more while Cedric and Scott looked at him, before stepping closer.

"Potter chin up" Scott ordered as Harry looked at him before flushing a little.

"Harry" Neville Longbottom called before staring at Cedric and Scott a little fearful before Harry sighed and nudged him.

"Um Dumbledore told me to tell you that Ron and Hermione will be rooting for you" Neville admitted as Harry looked at him questioningly but the Gryffindor simply shrugged before being engulfed by the growing crowd. Cedric and Harry were ordered to the edge of the dock both boys glaring a little at Krum who primed himself for the crowd of girls giggling at him.

Harry took a deep breath before swallowing the gillyweed winching at the foul taste, he caught Cedric smirking at him.

"Well what are you doing" Harry hissed causing Cedric to swallow hard thinking quickly on his feet, something popping up in his mind from Hermione's extended lectures.

"Bubble head charm" he offered as Harry frowned before nodding looking away leaving Cedric to glance at Scott who frowned at his friends questioningly look.

"You better get your wand ready" Harry ordered as Cedric looked at the boy, it was a startled shock for Cedric when he heard Harry's thoughts questioning him.

The boy suspected something but didn't have the time or the evidence to think about it. Cedric was startled out his shock by the splash of water as the other champions dove into the water, without a second thought Cedric dove in not once discomforted by the coldness of the water.

The three other champions had already began their task leaving Cedric to quickly make his way forward, though there was no great fear over water for vampires it still didn't make them comfortable in it.

The rest had worried over how to breath for an hour underwater, Cedric held no fear as he didn't need to breath but for appearance sake while studying with Harry and Hermione he pretended to look for a way around it. Hermione had smirked when Cedric pointed out the gillyweed to her then nodded to Harry, she had even questioned him later as to why she had to be the one who told Harry about it to which he simply stated he didn't want her status as brightest witch tainted.

Time held no real meaning to the four under the water, seconds or minutes could have past and none of them would have guessed.

Cedric swam with ease searching for the thing he would miss the most, it was a harsh brush that sent Cedric hurtling side wards. Glaring he saw a misshapen shark snapping it's teeth at him, Cedric resisted the urge to rip the shark apart when he saw two legs kicking behind the head.

He gritted his teeth when Krum sent one last glare before swimming away, so that was Krum's idea it only gave Cedric's the slightest twinge of joy to see the boy failed at his transformation.

Moving forward Cedric smirked when the Grindylows snapped their teeth at him but stopped in fear when they moved closer to him and sensed just what he was. However his smirk fell when he saw Krum gnashing at the ropes that bound the Slytherin girl who accompanied him to the ball, with growing fear Cedric moved as fast as he could against the strong will of the water to find Harry looking at Ron with a strange mixture of fear and curiosity. Harry caught Cedric's eyes before looking to another pole where Hermione was currently tied.

Darting forward Cedric ignored Harry's curious glance, he studied Hermione's peaceful expression fearing the worst.

For the tiniest of moments Cedric was sure his heart started again just to stop as his fingers touched her cold skin. Pushing her flowing hair back he was at least happy to find she was still alive, though that joy was short lived when Krum disturbed the water around him while still trying to release his prize.

Reaching down Cedric gripped the ropes and snapped them quickly being provided with no resistance, snapping his arms forward his arms circled Hermione's waist keeping her securely by his side even as Krum swum upwards with his prize.

Glancing over to Harry who was struggling to free Ron while looking over to a young girl who looked like Fleur, with a simple tap of his wrist Cedric signalled the younger boy to hurry up.

Moving quickly Cedric knew he made it in record time to the surface, moving his head when Hermione's now active hands waved dangerously around her face nearly hitting Cedric in the face.

"Cedric" Hermione exclaimed as cheers erupted around them and Cedric studied her face making sure there was no visible injuries.

"Granger your fine" "I can see that… but I'm b-b-b-bloody f-f-f-reezing" Hermione began to shiver as coldness seeped into her bones and Cedric finally smiled brightly at her tugging her closer. Hermione attempted to scold him as he moved quickly towards the dock but her chattering teeth rather dampened the effect.

Scott quickly helped Hermione up wrapping her in a blanket while a pepper up potion was forced down her throat. Cedric pulled himself out wrapped in blankets despite not needing them nearly falling back in when a Hufflepuff attempted to accidentally to strangle him with a Hufflepuff scarf.

"H-H-Harry" Hermione quivered giving a thankful smile to Scott who rubbed her arms to warm her up. Cedric scanned the water worried now too when the boy failed to return even despite the hour being up, he also felt the worry rolling from Fleur as she watched the waters herself looking for the blonde head of her sister.

Scrambling to their feet Cedric, Hermione, Scott and few other Gryffindor's huddled closely to the edge to watch for the Gryffindor's return.

Hermione was chewing her lip before she looked at Cedric who quickly grabbed her hand to reassure her silently assuring everything would be.

With cheers that would deafen even the most hearing impaired person Harry appeared behind the red head of Ron and the blonde of Fleur's young sister.

Cedric smirked when he thrust his hand to help Ron out of the water while the boy stared blankly at him, if it wasn't for the scowling look from Hermione Ron would have stayed in the water until night fall.

Cedric stepped back as Harry was engulfed by blankets and congratulations from his fellow housemates, smiling at the boy as he shivered and attempted to smile his thanks. Cedric bit back the growl when Hermione kissed Harry's head then Ron's, Cedric even resisted from shoving Scott in the lake when the boy sniggered beside him.

As the points were given Cedric grumbled while Hermione beamed at her best friends, however he was forced to at least smile a little when Hermione stood beside him even blushing when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Try keeping her warm" Scott teased gaining a glare from both Hermione and Cedric before he laughed but quickly stopped when Hufflepuff and Gryffindor roared their cheers.

"Looks like you and Harry are tied for first place" Hermione declared with joy jostling Cedric's arm as he was slapped on the back.

"C-c-c-c-can w-w--w-we p-p-p-please g-g-g-get I-I-I-Inside" Harry stuttered his lips turning blue causing those around them to laugh. Moving to the castle Cedric wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder leading her back to the castle while she giggled with Scott and Ron who was still blushing from being kissed by Fleur.

Cedric even laughed himself though it wasn't at Scott and Seamus Finnigan's teasing of Ron but at Krum who was now sporting a fresh bruise on his face from where he hit Cedric.


	17. Careful gaze of a vampire

Chapter fifteen

Careful gaze of a vampire

* * *

The last task was finally approaching at what seemed a rapid speed even to the vampire who was currently holed up in the library with Hermione. Harry and Ron had been given a reprieve from Hermione about studying, even Scott seemed to been giving time away from his studied which encouraged the Hufflepuff to hurry to the Quidditch pitch with Harry and Ron promising to put down a peg or two.

Cedric was the only one who seemed to be punished by Hermione, at least in the eyes of the other boys, the vampire on the other hand decided it was far from punishment as anyone could hope for.

Studying the young girl at his side Cedric found not for the first time nor the thousandth time wondering what was going through her mind as she chewed her lip whilst reading a sentence in the large tome open before her.

And not for the first time that afternoon had Hermione found Cedric watching her, though this time instead of blushing and ducking her head she glared at him waiting for him to turn back to his work.

"Cedric" she grumbled as he grinned at her now propping his chin on his up turned hand to watch her better now he was caught.

"Knut for your thoughts" he offered as she rolled her eyes, pushing a single curl from her eyes and focusing on the book once more.

"I don't have time to play games right now and neither do you" Hermione declared with an air of firmness that caused Cedric to chuckle causing heat to spread to Hermione's cheeks and her lips to purse.

"So Potter has a better chance of getting through this final task then a vampire does" Cedric teased as Hermione snapped her eyes to him her lips now held in a thin line. Loosing his smile Cedric sat up sensing the fear rolling from the girl who purposely looked away from him trying to get her eyes locked back on to the words before her and failing.

"Granger I'm not going to let anything happen to Potter… I told you I promised Dumbledore" "But how can you protect Harry or yourself if neither of you know who put Harry's name in the Goblet" Hermione hissed spinning to face him.

Cedric would have smirked at the fact that after months the stress was getting to her but the fear written in her eyes made him stop.

"Dumbledore is working on it" "and yet he hasn't come up with any ideas… beside it isn't just Harry I worry about it's you too. The same rules apply to you, Dumbledore ensured that if you did put your name in the Goblet it wouldn't be chosen because of what you are but it was still chosen" Hermione declared sounding more exhausted with each word.

Cedric lent forward taking her hand in his now no longer surprised when she didn't flinch back, in fact he was happy because if he had lost her touch he was sure it would have made being around her a lot more harder then it should have been.

"You don't have to worry about me so please stop" Cedric ordered as Hermione sighed and propped her head on her free hand.

"I worry about the people I care about… I wish you would just accept that" Hermione declared with an exhausted tone.

Cedric dropped her hand and turned to huff at the table before him folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"I don't see why" "because it's something us humans do" Hermione snipped glaring at him, ever since the afternoon every conversation they had held at least one pity argument over the fact that he wanted her safe while she didn't care about what he was.

The truth had hit Cedric hard, he wanted to forgo the pain of losing her when she finally sub come to her human side and died of old age. Though he had yet to admit his love for her he still thought it was rather clear and he wanted her to understand that he was pushing her away because he loved her.

"Cedric I'm not going over this with you again… you haven't hurt me and I know that you won't hurt me, in fact there is more chance of me getting hurt while standing beside Harry then I ever will with you" she declared turning back to her book while Cedric turned to glare at her.

"How do you" "I'm the smartest witch of my year and I have yet to be wrong" she declared loudly blushing when someone cleared their throat from the front of the library.

"Stubborn" Cedric muttered as Hermione smirked but said nothing more while the vampire brooded over a book.

After a few minutes Hermione sighed loudly before turning to Cedric keeping her arms folded and her glare in place.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Cedric… if you don't want to be my friend because your worried you might hurt me then why are you sitting here arguing with me" Hermione demanded as Cedric turned to her and stared at her.

"If you are so worried about hurting me then why was I the person you would miss the most" Hermione questioned with a jerk of her eyebrow while Cedric stuttered before looking away grumbling at her.

"I think I made my point" Hermione declared before closing her books and stuffing them into her bag, Cedric watched her as she stood.

"Now I'm hungry and I can only guess those boys I call friends haven't gotten it into their heads to eat either so I'm going to have to drag them away from their game. And that is not something I want to do on my own" Hermione ordered as Cedric smirked before chuckling.

Hermione gasped when in a blink of a eye Cedric had his stuff put away and was standing by Hermione still grinning.

Rolling her eyes she began to head towards the library with Cedric trailing behind her still smiling.

Though he had his doubts Cedric knew even if more likely when she died years from now as an old woman he wouldn't change their relationship for anything.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The day of the final task proved to be something of a hardship for Cedric as his parents drew a few looks upon their arrival.

Amos Diggory commanded respect by his mere presence and didn't shy away from those talking to him, his laughter filled the great hall and his praise about his son could be heard every where making the younger vampire glare at his father.

Clara Diggory took away a lot of breaths both male and female, her thick and glossy chocolate hair hung in waves down her back, her bright crystal blue eyes sparkled and seemed to capture everyone in a cold stare. It was her easy laughter and tuneful voice that made people gape at her in stead of flinching back in fear.

Cedric was currently trailing behind his parents while they spoke to a few of his professors beaming when they were all told how well Cedric had behaved. Looking around Cedric saw Scott smirking at him while Fred and George laughed loudly as Mrs Weasley scolded Ron about something while trying to crush Harry in a hug.

Scott caught Cedric's eyes and nodded to Hermione who was worrying her lip between his teeth darting her eyes from Mrs Weasley to Harry, looking like she wanted to tear Harry away from the older woman and crush him herself.

"Ah so that's the girl Edward was telling us about" Clara mused standing by her son while Cedric ducked his head winching when Amos laughed loudly not bothering in trying to keep his interest hidden as he looked to the girl.

"She's plucky I give you that… Albus was telling me about her" "why" Cedric questioned looking to his father who chuckled slapping his son on the back.

"Come on Cedric it's not every day our son finds someone… besides Edward tells us you have been questioning him a lot on being in love" Amos declared as Cedric rolled his eyes glaring at the ground.

"I don't like her school uniform much… though once we do something about her baggy appearance I'm sure even the most oldest of our kind would have to look twice" Clara declared a tint of hopefulness to her tone.

Cedric knew his mother longed for a daughter but even after a hundred years they had yet to find someone to fill that bill.

"You will not go near her nor attempt to change her mother" Cedric hissed catching the surprised look in his parents eyes before they looked to each other and smirked.

"Of course not son… we wouldn't go against your wishes" Amos declared but Cedric didn't like how his father smiled at him.

"Hi Mr and Mrs D" Scott chimed as he stood before the three, Cedric rolled his eyes as Amos and Clara beamed at the younger boy.

"Scott we missed you over the summer holidays… Cedric was such a brooding little thing" Clara declared before Cedric darted forward grabbing Scott by the arm.

"We're going to talk to Potter" Cedric ordered as his parents nodded before smiling brightly as the two boys disappeared in to the crowds.

As the reached the Weasley's Cedric was engulfed in a flurry of brown hair and arms, chuckling Cedric hugged Hermione back while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Bloody mental… she's been doing that all morning" Ron muttered before glaring at the boy he was talking to.

"Ronald" Mrs Weasley scolded as her son blushed and ducked his head before Hermione pulled back glaring at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm worried about my friends Ronald… I can't help thinking something will go wrong" Hermione snapped before Cedric laughed and tucked her beneath his arm enjoying the feel of her clutching his shirt.

"Hermione it's going to be fine I promise we studied enough times" Harry admitted before Hermione gave a strangled sob then flung her arms around his neck again gaining a groan from her two best friends and a sniffle from Mrs Weasley.

"Potter's right remember what we have going for us" Cedric ordered as Hermione pulled back flushing before pulling her head up and folding her arms.

Cedric simply smiled as he watched the group of friends and their adoptive and real family joke and laugh.

"_It's nearly time… the master will rise tonight and Potter will die" _that single thought echoed out above the thoughts of others making Cedric snap his head around, scanning he searched for the owner but instead he was faced with a sea of bubbling thoughts none echoing what he had just heard.

Finding his parents he saw the strange distant look on their faces before they looked at him, his father offering a questioning look at what his powers had picked up no doubt the amount of evil that came with the thought while his mother clung to her husbands hand in a grip that would have broken and probably crushed a humans, fear written in her blue eyes.

None of them quiet catching the retreating form of a limping professor.

* * *

I'm afraid to say this will be coming to an soon... just a few more chapters.


	18. Unknown masters

Chapter sixteen

Unknown masters

* * *

Cedric glanced worriedly to Harry one last time as the boy nodded at something Mr Weasley was telling him, Amos had been silent the whole way down to the maze.

The three vampires had spoken quickly on what they all heard and felt, Clara had became hysterical saying she saw flashes of green and death.

It took Amos, Cedric and Dumbledore almost an hour to clam her down before she demanded that both Cedric and Harry be pulled from the final task. Hermione soon joined her side when she heard what happened, Cedric even remained silent on the fact that his parents already knew Hermione was aware of their secrete and why even Dumbledore wasn't surprised that Hermione knew.

With only an hour left until the final task began Cedric and Dumbledore both reminded the two women that they couldn't pull out nor could Harry. Dumbledore stating that if anyone could protect the younger boy it would be Cedric who promised he wouldn't even bother looking for the Cup instead just follow Harry and make sure nothing happened to him.

"Son" Amos hissed causing Cedric to glance to him seeing that he had barely moved to speak to him, looking back to the crowds to see Clara wedged between Hermione and Mrs Weasley.

"I don't like this… your mother has never been wrong" Amos admitted as Cedric nodded slightly his eyes now scanned for the lone person who thoughts had troubled him.

"I promised to look out for Potter… I can't break my promise to Dumbledore and" Cedric bit himself off staring at his father when he laughed.

Amos turned to his son with a fond look on his face, patting Cedric's arm Amos threw a look to the Gryffindor girl clutching at his wife's arm.

"It's ok to feel for the human son" Amos admitted as Cedric snapped his eyes to his fathers, fear worming through him.

"Dad" "hear me out Cedric… I was lucky to find your mother, just like Carlisle and Esme. We found someone like us the sad thing is that you kids won't have much luck like that. You and Edward seemed to have been giving the brunt end of all this, you both fell in love with a human albeit one human and one witch" Amos stated as Cedric swallowed hard staring at the ground.

"But it's ok… it's ok to love her" Amos declared as Cedric snapped his head up to stare at his father, unsure what to feel at his fathers statement.

"But what if I hurt her" "what if you do… what if you break her heart" Amos declared as Cedric rolled his eyes and gave his father a pointed look.

"Cedric when me and your mother turned you we asked a lot of you to give up the instinct that comes with your thirst. We basically gave you this new life but ordered you to fight what it is you must do… I know you find it embarrassing when we praise you in your school work but we can't praise you for what we really want to. It took your mother and myself a hundred years to stop drinking from humans, you managed to do it from the start and that is why I know that you could no more hurt Hermione then you could some random stranger" Amos declared as Cedric ducked his chin taking one last look at Hermione who was now smiling weekly at something Mrs Weasley told them.

"What you fear my dear boy isn't if you will hurt her but rather if she will hurt you… your worried that she will give up loving you when she realises you can't offer her a family nor a normal life" Amos pointed out as Cedric slowly nodded not looking to his father.

"Despite the fact that she has a rather large heart and nothing in her life will ever be normal" Amos declared as Cedric gapped at him in surprise.

"Trust in the fact that humans can surprise you… and I dare say that young girl is the most surprising of all, your power may not work on her but I can tell she loves you" Amos admitted before Cedric laughed, not wiping the smile from his face as he caught Hermione's eyes while she frowned at him.

"The Champions may line up to enter the maze. With Mister Diggory and Mister Potter both being tied for first place they shall get a head start" Dumbledore declared loudly causing Amos to snap his head towards the old wizard who was watching Harry closely. Cedric clenched his jaw before looking to his father who nodded slightly.

Cedric moved forward and stood beside Harry ignoring the glares sent to them by Krum, Cedric felt the boy tense beside him.

"Don't worry Potter I promised to look out for you" Cedric assured as Harry laughed tightly before looking up at to the other boy.

"Hermione said you would say that" Harry admitted as Cedric chuckled his grey eyes scanning the dark maze before him.

"She did really" Cedric questioned as Harry nodded smiling fondly at the thought of Hermione, he wouldn't look at her he didn't want to see the worry on her face again.

"Yeah… she cares about you… a lot" Harry admitted as Cedric looked at the boy to see him staring at the maze before him.

"That bothers you" Cedric questioned as Dumbledore continued to speak to the crowds but neither boy heard the words.

"No… at least not as much as it should considering" Harry admitted looking at Cedric firmly while the vampire swallowed but refused to look away from the blazing green eyes.

"Considering what Potter" Cedric whispered as Harry frowned before looking away his shoulders stiffening.

"Hermione trusts you… she trusts you enough to look out for me so I trust you" Harry admitted pulling his wand out giving Cedric a pointed look which caused the vampire to follow suit.

"But" Cedric prompted feeling the word stomp across the boys thoughts, Harry clenched his jaw choosing his words carefully.

"I don't have to threaten you with the fact I will hurt you if you break her heart do I?" Harry admitted out loud causing the vampire to frown.

"Because for one I know you won't hurt her" Harry declared before locking his green eyes on the boy beside him no look of fear nor anger swimming across his face.

"A secondly I doubt I could hurt you anyway… because your not like the rest of us are you? You not a normal student" Harry half stated half questioned leaving Cedric speechless. A scan of the boys thoughts assured Cedric that Hermione hadn't told his secret, which left Cedric rather impressed by the boy.

Before he could answer or question the young wizard further a whistle blew and the maze opened for the pair.

"Potter just stick by close" Cedric ordered flashing his eyes back to the maze he felt the boy nod before they moved into the maze and was quickly swallowed by darkness.

A sudden sharp pang of fear coursed through the vampire as he spun searching for the boy only to find the maze had now separated the pair.

"POTTER" Cedric called before spinning round looking around for the path to lead him back to Harry. Speeding forward Cedric heard the cheers dying down but one thought kept rising up and attacking Cedric's mind.

"_The master will rise… Potter will die".

* * *

_

Thus I must say that in a chapter or two this will be done. I will thank everyone for their reviews but for now I must leave you with this chapter for now because my fingers hurt (not to mention my hand) and I need to eat.

And don't worry I'm not about to kill Cedric off... just yet anyway... heheh


	19. backstabbing and curses

Chapter seventeen

Backstabbing and curses

* * *

The maze seemed to be alive for not only was it tearing at Cedric's Hufflepuff out fit but it seemed to move and close off the paths he chose to lead him to Harry. He was only faintly aware of Krum and Fleur entering the maze.

Growling Cedric didn't care that he was moving at in human speeds, the lingering feeling that someone was making sure Harry was alone in the maze made Cedric clench his fists threatening to snap his wand.

Coming to a stop the vampire cocked his head he heard a scream that sounded like Fleur, turning he raced down one path his now darken eyes cutting through the limited light. Another turn brought him to a dead end causing him to growl.

Turning he began down another path only to hear something, the light sparked from a wand broke the night blinding him for a moment. Hissing he looked down just into to see a spell thrown at him, he felt no pain as the spell hit him square in the chest sending him hurtling backwards caught by the maze wall.

Spitting out curses Cedric stumbled to his feet to see the glowing eyes of Krum glaring at him, the surprise at having Cedric jumping to his feet was washed away by the sneer from the other boy. Cedric smirked a little as Krum levelled his wand at Cedric's heart.

He could guess that it was Fleur who screamed before and it was because of Krum, now the boy was ready to back stab his competition to get to the cup.

"Come on Krum still sore about losing Hermione" Cedric goaded watching with a swell of guilty pleasure as the boy's face twisted with rage and jealously.

Before Krum could draw breath to spit another curse Cedric was standing behind the boy his own wand pointed down knowing he really didn't want to lose any pleasure at beating the boy with his own hands.

Spinning Krum was quick enough to spit a curse at Cedric sending him backwards once more landing on the ground with a thump. Gritting his teeth Cedric lifted his head but he was surprised to see Krum staring at something behind Cedric.

Thankful for staying down a flash appeared over Cedric's head and Krum was thrown backwards and left stunned on the ground. Suddenly a hand thrust forward and Cedric looked up to see Harry panting with his wand still pointed at Krum.

"Potter" Cedric said curtly before allowing the boy to help him up to his feet before he glared at Krum who still hadn't moved.

"I found Fleur just after Krum attacked her… she was left stupefied" Harry admitted as Cedric smiled slightly resisting the urge to kick Krum while he was down.

"You sent the flare up then" Cedric questioned as the younger boy flushed a little and looked at Cedric a little guilty.

"I couldn't leave her there" Harry admitted as Cedric shook his head still smiling.

"Of course not… come on send one more flare up and lets get you that cup" Cedric ordered as Harry sighed before frowning at Krum.

"Couldn't we leave him for a little while… I'm sure Hagrids creatures wouldn't hurt too much" Harry declared as Cedric gapped at him before laughing out loud.

"Maybe Gryffindor wasn't the best place to put you Potter… seems like there is a little Slytherin in you" Cedric stated as Harry flushed before raising his wand and sending a flare upwards to alert the others outside the maze to come and collect Krum.

Chuckling Cedric moved forward making sure to step over Krum with Harry following behind him.

Hours or minutes might have past neither boy could be sure as more creatures jumped out to stop them while the maze attempted to split them up more then once. But slowly and heavy steps a light beckoned them towards the centre of the maze. Smiling Cedric allowed the Gryffindor to walk towards the glowing cup he had no intention of taking the glory for himself.

But when Harry turned to look at him Cedric understood that the boy didn't want it either, they both wanted to shun the fame for different reasons.

"This is for Hogwarts… we should both bring the cup back" Harry stated as Cedric laughed and lent against the maze wall watching the younger boy.

"You would bare the fame a lot better then I would" Cedric admitted as Harry frowned at him now no longer moving towards the cup.

"You were right Potter, I'm not you…. I'm not like the other students, I don't know why I was chosen to be in this thing because Dumbledore made sure I shouldn't be here because of what I am" Cedric admitted as Harry looked down glancing to the cup then back to Cedric.

"Hermione knows… she knows what you really are" Harry questioned as Cedric nodded smiling fondly at the image of Hermione that had been burnt into his memory.

"Yeah, she does" looking up Cedric smiled slightly at Harry standing up to his full height, he couldn't help but smile at the fear bounding around the boy.

"You don't know what I am yourself, you just know I'm not like the rest" Cedric declared as Harry nodded looking down before smiling slightly.

"But that's why I have Hermione… and she'll be a lot more happier if you carry the cup back with me" Harry pleaded as Cedric let out a bark of laughter before nodding. The pair turned to the cup and made their way, glancing at each other one last time then reached out and wrapped their fingers around the handles.

Blinded by the bright light and feeling the same tug at their stomachs when they were engulfed first by darkness then the swirling light of a portakey they held tighter while Cedric tried to grab Harry when he heard one loud thought that didn't belong to Harry.

"_The time has come… Voldermort will return"

* * *

_

I know evil that I've ended this chapter with someone's thought just like the previous one but it's nearly the end and I'm drawing it out.

I wasn't planning on a sequal but I'm thinking about it seeing as I've had so much fun with this fic and it doesn't hurt none that I've some rather lovely reveiwers.


	20. A return of the dead and un dead

Chapter eighteen

A return of the dead and un dead

* * *

Landing with a thud Cedric snapped his eyes open to find darkness broken only by the flickering of lights. Jumping to his feet his eyes soon locked on the Gryffindor boy who was groaning as he sat up, Cedric soon found the gravestones surrounding them candles offering an dreary and fearful light.

"Potter" Cedric hissed moving to the boys side and pulling him to his feet keeping his eyes open for attacks.

"Where are we" Harry questioned gripping his wand tightly doing the same as Cedric, watching the shadows that seemed to grow around them.

"I don't know but I know we have to get out of here, where's the cup" Cedric questioned as Harry shrugged before looking towards a gravestone which the cup was hidden behind. Cedric moved away from Harry ready to make their escape when he heard someone approach.

Snapping up Cedric saw a fat and rat faced man shuffling towards them, his eyes glittering in the candle light while the sheen of sweat coated his forehead. With a fearful look the fat man darted his eyes from Harry to Cedric, his mouth twisting to a sneer when he looked both scared and angry that Harry wasn't alone.

"Pettigrew" Harry spat from behind Cedric who watched the fat man twitch his hand holding his wand, his rat eyes snapping to Harry for a moment and a sick and twisted smile twitching at his lips.

"Harry… I don't want to hurt you" the pitiful wizard wheezed in a sickly sweet voice his empty hand reaching out to Harry who Cedric could feel flinch back.

"And you won't… try going through me" Cedric hissed leaning his shoulders forward ready to take the wizard down. Pettigrew's eyes bugged out of their socket for a moment, he recoiled his hand and his body.

"y-y-y-you don't scare me boy" Pettigrew hissed at him though from the way his eyes darted around him and the sweat rolled down his cheeks Cedric couldn't help but chuckle doubting that fact.

"Really… why not…because by the way your shaking it's clear you're a liar" Cedric declared as Pettigrew glared at him.

"ENOUGH" a cold and slithering voice commanded causing the fat wizard to stiffen and look with paling fear at something beyond Cedric. Spinning Cedric saw a dark shadow forming from beyond the gravestones, Cedric attempted to race to Harry's side when the boy raised his wand but with movements to rival a vampire the shadow shot a hand out and sent a curse at Cedric who flew backwards slamming into a tree and grave stone.

"P-p-potter…itsss been sssuch a long time" the hissing voice of the shadow hissed as with another sudden movement Harry was thrown backwards against a gravestone and ropes wrapped around the boy who struggled the whole time.

"Did you think I would let this chance passst me by… my return will be gloriousssss. I ssshall ssstart with your death" the shadow hissed with a strange hint of joy while Harry pushed at his bindings while Cedric struggled to his feet glaring at the shadow trying to figure out how to rip it limb from limb.

"_kill the spare" _the shadow hissed before Cedric caught a glimpse of movement and just the fraction of a curse before he was hit by a green light that sent him flying backwards through a wall and Harry's scream echoing after him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The only pain Cedric could remember clearly since the night he turned was that of the hours he spent confined in the Cullens basement as his parents waited for their child.

Though it had been only twelve hours it had seemed like a life time to the young boy now young vampire. In a way it had been a life time because as each red hot burst of pain snapped at him and coiled around his limbs he felt each drop of life drain from him.

The final burst of pain had been the moment his heart stop beating, he was suffocating as his lungs stopped their need for air. After that he couldn't really remember any pain, there was a nagging throb every time he grew hungry but nothing like the first night that was of course until tonight.

A night a vampire and a wizard found themselves transported from Hogwarts school grounds to a graveyard where some deranged supposed dead wizard waited.

Cedric withered on the ground as the curse worked it's way through his un dead body, sharp pin points of white hot pain stabbed at each muscle and the world grew dangerously dark for a few moments while the words spoken from the graveyard beyond him only barely pushed at his mind.

When he heard Harry's cry of pain Cedric latched on to it and held on to until the pain faded a little, though not completely gone Cedric still used the new leverage to drag himself forward.

Potter… promises… a Gryffindor girl… an afternoon spent in the glittering snow. Cedric growled when the last of the pain was chased away by things he could cling to.

His parents, his friends, his fellow house mates but more importantly Hermione… he promised to try and trust her in taking care of her self.

He needed to get up and save Harry because though he was sure she could take care of her self he hadn't promised to let her do it by herself.

Snapping his teeth when his limbs protested he stumbled forward just as a green flare flashed in the air above their heads. Taking this time to be unseen Cedric raced forward sitting beside the cup, snapping his head around quickly he spotted Harry slumped forward his arm bleeding freely. Springing back behind the gravestone Cedric made sure that the boys blood wouldn't cloud his mind.

Pops brought him back to see cloaked figures appearing in the graveyard, one that Cedric knew was a Malfoy appeared close to him forcing Cedric to snap back further behind his shield.

Ignoring the ranting of the deranged wizard who had made his return, Cedric caught Harry's eyes levelling the boy with a glare when he gapped at him.

Harry snapped his mouth shut and turned his glare at Voldermort while lifting his wand a little ready for Cedric's next move.

Crouching now Cedric raised his wand and pointed at Malfoy who was now just about kissing Voldermort's robes.

"_Stupefy"_ Cedric roared watching only for a second as Malfoy flew past Voldermort and other death eaters hurried around trying to find cover and pull their wands out. Harry by now had wormed out of his ropes and stumble towards Cedric.

"But how" Voldermort hissed staring with shock and rage at the two boys, Cedric baring his teeth while Harry pointed his wand at the wizard.

"You brought a vampire here" Voldermort howled at Pettigrew who gapped at Cedric while the death eaters surrounding him bar Malfoy struggled to keep their ground while staring at Voldermort.

"It doessssn't matter I'll kill you both" Voldermort hissed lifting his own wand with a look of pure hate and rage he jerked his hand and a bright light shot out of his wand just as Harry bellowed something that even the vampire by his side had trouble understanding.

A twin light shot out of Harry's wand and met Voldermort's half way bringing a blinding light to the graveyard even making Cedric flinch back.

As those surrounding them held their hands up to shield their eyes while Harry gripped his wand with both hands fighting to keep his ground against the tidal wave of force sent back through his arms.

Cedric watched amazed at the power held by both wizards before he watched blue figures seep from Voldermort's wand, each whispering their cries at Voldermort who shook a little as the power from his own wand flew up his arms.

"_Harry hold on dear" _a female voice ordered from behind Harry who didn't dare turn but Cedric saw a woman who had Harry's green eyes floating behind him. She had a look of love and determination held only for Harry while a man who had the same mop of raven hair and maturing features the boy would one day hold.

"_Be strong my boy… be strong" _the man whispered as both ghosts let tears snake down their blue cheeks before looking to Cedric with pleading looks, then they moved forward along with several others protecting Harry who gasped when he saw them but didn't relent his hold on the wand in his hands.

"Potter" Cedric cried causing the boy to stiffen, understanding what he had to do Cedric wrapped an arm around the boys waist and with inhuman speed he pulled the boy out of the way of the blinding light, stumbling a little when it hit his back before he grabbed the cup feeling the boy struggle a little when the feeling of a portakey pulled them away. Cedric felt his heart tug a little knowing he was dragging the younger boy away from his family but the determination to keep the boy safe over rid everything else.

As the swirling grey light engulfed them as the world in the graveyard blurred past them Cedric just felt the impact of the ground beneath his feet before he dropped both the cup and Harry and slumped into the darkness waiting for him.

He thought he heard cheers and gasps as he fell deeper in to the darkness he was so sure he wanted, he tried to smirk when he thought he heard his father shout out my boy but by then everything faded even Cedric Diggory's thinking.

* * *

Ok so there it is How Cedric saved Harry... and how he sort of survived the curse sent at him by Peter. But if you've read carefully you will notice that I wrote Cedric being hit by the spell Harry and Voldermort threw at each other. You will just have to wait two more chapters to find out what happens. I hope to have them up shortly.


	21. Explanations

Chapter nineteen

Explanations

* * *

The Hospital wing seemed too cold and in different from him tonight… it seemed to drift in and out of reality as the true impact of the nights events hit him.

Harry Potter the boy who lived had seen it in their eyes as he told them all that Voldermort had returned, his friends looked at him with fear but acceptance of his statement. But there was far too many who looked either disbelieving at him or coldly joyful for him to feel that they completely understood what he had been apart of.

His anger was still seething when the fake Moody was given the kiss before he could confess to planting his name in the Goblet then altering Dumbledore's spells to make sure Harry's name would be called.

It was with those alterations that another Hogwarts students name was pulled out of the Goblet one Harry knew shouldn't be in there in the first place.

Voldermort had pointed it out… Cedric Diggory was a vampire but before Harry could think about that further he had been dragged away by the fake moody while Amos Diggory bellowed his son was dead.

When Harry was dragged to the hospital wing he didn't have a chance to find out what happened to the vampire, all he could gather was that Cedric had been hit by a powerful spell.

Harry could only hope Ron wouldn't be an idiot and offend Hermione while she must be going through her heart breaking.

"Potter please for the sake of Merlin stop thinking so loud" the voice ordered from the bed on his right, Harry shot his green eyes to the even paler figure of Cedric who was smirking at him. Thankfully Harry didn't have to hope for long because he soon found Cedric in the hospital wing being fussed over by his mother and Pomfrey.

"Why" Harry questioned as Cedric rolled his eyes before sitting up too quick for Harry to register because Cedric laughed when Harry blinked at him.

"I'm recovering from near death here and I don't need you to think so loudly… a vampire can suffer a head ache too" Cedric joked as Harry laughed relaxing against his pillows.

"Sorry… I'll try to be quite" Harry admitted as Cedric laughed again swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, his Hufflepuff outfit torn and tattered from their nights adventure.

"Though I'm still mad at Hermione for keeping this a secrete" Harry pointed out as Cedric shook his head looking at the younger boy.

After an hour Cedric was shocked to do something he hadn't done in a long time; he woke up. Assuring his mother and healer that he was fine Cedric looked at Harry and the pair talked about what had happened. Cedric was tempted to lie and twist a few facts but some strange courage glimmering from the boy made Cedric reconsider and admit the truth about what he was and how he survived the killing curse.

"She's pretty good at keeping secrets for her friends" Cedric admitted looking down when Harry raised an eyebrow at his chosen word of friends but he said nothing on the subject.

"That's because she's loyal" Harry said instead as Cedric chuckled before looking to Harry seeing a question spread across the boys face and mind.

"I promise I won't" Cedric admitted as Harry stared at him before nodding firmly giving him a lopsided smile.

"Like I could hurt you if you did break her heart" Harry laughed feeling strange at having his question answered without even asking it out loud.

"Don't worry Harry… if I ever hurt her even in the slightest way I would hurt myself before any of you got the chance to" Cedric promised firmly gaining a questioningly look from Harry before the boy nodded.

"HARRY" Hermione screamed as she raced into the wing with Ron and Scott following closely behind her. Cedric laughed as the boy gave an undignified umph when he was crushed by his best friend leaving Ron and Scott attempting to catch their breaths after having to chase after the witch.

"Hermione" Harry chocked before Hermione pulled back wiping tears away, Harry smiled at Ron and Scott before Hermione jumped to her feet and with the same crashing speed threw herself at Cedric who was the only thing holding them up.

"Bloody hell Hermione this is the hospital wing their meant to be getting better" Ron scolded as Hermione pulled back blushing, but before she could attempt to get to her feet Cedric clamped her closely to his side beaming as he watched Ron sit on Harry's bed and Scott roll his eyes before sitting beside the red head.

"But she's right mate I'm glad your ok" Ron declared smiling brightly at Harry before Hermione cleared her throat and Ron blushed before glancing to Cedric who toyed with a piece of Hermione's hair.

"I guess I'm glad your ok too Diggory" Ron admitted before he grinned and sent Hermione a wicked grin.

"Besides I don't really want to deal with a moping and crying woman if you didn't make it" Ron admitted with a laugh when Hermione snorted and went to hit him but Cedric held her in place.

Scott and Harry both chuckled as Hermione pouted but didn't seem too upset at having to sit with Cedric holding her tightly to him.

"And who else would you two have to play the greatest games of Quidditch against if I was still mourning the death of my best friend" Scott asked as Ron and Harry looked at each before laughing out loud.

Scott huffed before throwing at glare to the two younger boys, Hermione simply sighed and lent her head against Cedric's shoulder.

"So are you going to tell us how you managed to survive… you were beaten up Cedric" Ron admitted before flushing and ducking his eyes when the older boy smirked at him.

"I mean Diggory" Ron corrected himself clearing his throat when Harry snorted at him and Scott beamed brightly whispering there was hope for the red head yet.

"I think that's a story told on another night Ron… I however have a more interesting story" Hermione ignored the looks sent to her from Ron and Scott before she grabbed the bag she dropped on the floor after she charged at the two boys. She shot Cedric a look when he refused to release her, only doing so when she glared at him.

The four boys watched with interest as she pulled a jar with a colourful beetle flittering around inside out and held it up for the boys to inspect.

"It's a bug Hermione" Ron pointed out as Scott snorted while Hermione glared at them before looking back to the bug inside the jar.

"remember when I said I didn't know how Skeeter found out all those things we spoke about… how she knew things that she couldn't possible know. Well I figured it out… when Harry said she had to be bugging the school some how and Malfoy seemed to be talking to a bug in the grounds. Everyone I would like you to say hello to Rita Skeeter an unregistered animagus" Hermione stated proudly as the boys peered closely only Cedric laughing loudly caused them to jump back and stare at him. Harry, Hermione and Scott understand that Cedric had vouched for it being Skeeter after reading her thoughts.

"Hermione… that's… well that's just bloody brilliant" Ron admitted impressed before he gulped lifting his blue eyes up to Hermione who smirked.

"You did put holes in there for her to breath right" Ron questioned as Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course… Skeeter will be allowed out once she is a safe distance from both Hogwarts and Harry. Of course we came to a little understanding, she won't write anymore of those horrible stories she likes to write and I won't tell anyone about her secret" Hermione declared as the boys gapped at her.

"Blackmail" "Hermione" "that's brilliant" the three boys on Harry's bed declared while Cedric chuckled.

"It's bloody scary is what it is… you are one witch I don't want to mess with" Cedric admitted gaining a glare from Hermione before she looked at the beetle who now stopped moving.

"What are you going to do with her" Scott questioned as Hermione frowned before a shadow fell over them.

"I believe I will take care of Miss Granger's pet" Dumbledore declared as the black dog at his legs cocked his head watching the group with interest while Harry, Ron and Hermione all beamed at the creature.

"Professor" Harry started looking to the dog who seemed to smile at Harry but Dumbledore raised a hand and held it out for the jar while Hermione swallowed hard.

"Professor" "I will take care of your interesting pet Miss Granger, you can collect her after you have finished here… I suggest that you bring this charming animal I found back with you" Dumbledore ordered as Hermione smiled brightly handing the jar back to Dumbledore blushing when Cedric held her to him once more not once ashamed when the head master gave him a smirk.

"I trust that you three won't keep these two boys up all night… say what you must then get yourselves off to bed" Dumbledore ordered before he turned and left the wing shaking the jar a little as he walked out.

"So I take it we can trust the mutt" Scott asked as said mutt leapt on to the bed and began to lick Harry's face. The dog turned to throw a glare at Scott who just grinned at him.

"Snuffles missed you Harry" Ron offered trying to keep his voice at its normal level while Cedric laughed and lent back in the bed pulling Hermione with him while she exclaimed and attempted to sit up.

"I think we're already for a good story… Scott I'm going to love to see your face when you hear the truth" Cedric admitted gaining a curious look from his best friend, Ron and the dog sitting by Harry's side.

"Well always love a good story" Scott ordered kicking his feet out smirking at Ron when he nudged the boy.

"And it better detail just how we're going to help fight against Voldermort now he's back" Scott ordered as Ron paled and Hermione giggled forgoing the struggle to remove her self from Cedric's arms and instead snuggled into his side waiting for two stories to start.

One she knew of by heart as she had lived through most of it while the other one, well she just couldn't wait to see Ron's, Harry's and Sirius's face when they found out they weren't just in the company of a vampire but a werewolf too.

* * *

It's not quiet finished yet you just have to bare with me for just one more chapter as one reviewer pointed out that Hermione and Cedric haven't kissed yet.

Enjoy this one because the next one is going to be the last one.


	22. I think I'm finall scared now

Chapter twenty

I think I'm finally scared now

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////CHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHFOREVERCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As the term drew to a close Hermione found herself happy for once to be returning home, happy but still the lingering sadness that always came when she knew she would say goodbye to her friends -old and new- remained.

The feast had gone as well as she could hope for, students didn't want to believe Harry and Cedric that Voldermort had returned. So even pointed out that due to the edited version of the story to help save Cedric from the unwanted attention he couldn't have really seen what happened and had to be confused just like Harry.

While most of the Gryffindor's tried to keep up their loyal stance by Harry's side and even some Hufflepuff's Hermione felt her best friend feeling the stress, she had ordered him and Ron to play a game of wizard chess to which they had agreed while she left to take a walk out in the now quite grounds.

She had gotten as far as the entrance hall before she stopped at the sight of the clear night, sighing she let the last of the stress that had built up in over the past years finally and thankfully draining away into the night air.

Now a girl of fifteen she was amazed at how in just a year her life had changed so much, she thought seeing Harry being entered was the most stressful thing but finding out that not only was one of her fellow students a vampire but his best friend was a werewolf soon blew that out of the water.

Shivering as the memory of her time under the cold surface of the black flooded her mind Hermione stiffened when she felt the same feeling she always got now when she knew someone was watching her.

"For a vampire your not very good at watching people" Hermione teased as she turned to find Cedric now at her side smiling brightly at her.

"Well I'm questioning just how good I am at being a vampire when I can't even read your thoughts" Cedric admitted with a cheeky smile to which Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to stare out at the night.

"How's Potter holding up" Cedric questioned letting her scent spread throughout him like wild fire while Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"The best he can considering everyone is treating him like some liar. Malfoy however is providing most of the entertainment what with his father mysteriously being injured by a misfired spell" Hermione admitted smirking when Cedric chuckled.

Glancing to her he swallowed before rubbing the back of his neck then snapping his hands by his side.

"How do you always do this" Cedric exclaimed as Hermione turned to him with a frown before he shook his head turning to her.

"I've been alive for a hundred years… I've met people more stubborn then you but not one of them made me feel like I'm just a seventeen year old boy" Cedric exclaimed as Hermione blushed and ducked her eyes. Reaching up Cedric held her face in his hands, brushing his cold thumbs across her cheeks before tracing her jaw.

"You should be running away from me" "and you should have guessed by now that I don't leave my friends" Hermione bit him off causing the vampire to laugh then drop his hands happy when he saw her flash a disappointed look at him then quickly stiffen her shoulders.

"Well if your not going to run away how about taking a little run to the clearing" Cedric offered laughing when Hermione paled and darted her eyes around.

"I… well… I better get back to Harry and Ron" Hermione stuttered longing to return to their clearing but refusing to get there by his means of travel.

"So despite Harry having Ron your still going to leave me when I need you" Cedric teased as Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Night Cedric" she declared before turning and heading to the stair case but Cedric watched her and took a step forward.

"I do you know… need you that is" Cedric called causing Hermione to stop and turn to stare at him.

"What ever for Cedric" Hermione questioned innocently but he could hear her heart beating faster and her pulse quickening.

"I just need you… I tried to fight it at first, but you just… I can't explain it, if I could breath I'm sure that not having you around would be like me not being able to draw a breath" Cedric offered as Hermione blushed and lowered her head.

"Cedric" she whispered before the vampire hurried to her making her jump back to stare up at him while his eyes darted across her face trying to imprint each and every detail to his memory not that he hadn't done so before.

"Hermione can you just accept that I need you" Cedric ordered before Hermione studied him before with a shaking hand lifted it up and gulped down a growing lump in her throat.

"Friends" Hermione offered as Cedric looked from her face to her hand then back again, with a shaky smile he reached up and shook her head, squeezing it lightly causing her to smile at him.

She turned ready to head up the stairs when Cedric tugged on her hand and turned her around only to come crashing on to his lips.

Tilting his head to better aid the burning at his lips he felt her eye lids flitter close, when she responded he felt the fire spread through out him. The coldness he had felt for so long now burning brightly as this slip of a human girl kissed him back.

It took most of his restraint to pull back and even more restraint then he knew had to stop from reclaiming those lips when he saw her pout and slowly open her eyes to scan his.

"I can't promise you I'll hold you in the same light as a friend Hermione… but I promise you that I will never let you and I promise I will never let you get hurt" he promised in a whisper while she licked her lips and nodded.

"I… I" she stuttered before looking down and Cedric clenched his jaw knowing what she wanted to say, he should have stopped himself there and then.

Hell he should have stopped himself last year when he let her figure him out… he should have stopped the moment she got under his skin.

He should have but he was glad he didn't because he was sure that even when he was a human he had never felt more alive then he did right now having Hermione pressed against him her taste now burned into his lips and tongue.

"You can say it" he whispered as she looked up at him unshed tears glistening in her eyes, a brief smile touched her lips before she meekly reached up pressing her soft lips against his cold ones once more.

Pulling back she reached up and stroked his cold face, brushing her finger tips against his lips.

"I don't have to… because I know it's true and nothing is going to change that" She stated before stepping away from him and smiling brightly at him she turned and headed up to her common room.

Cedric Diggory the hundred year old vampire could read thoughts of most humans. Well most humans who weren't Hermione Granger.

But as he watched her disappear he didn't have to read her thoughts to know she trusted him.

Though it did scare him… he had to admit he was finally scared though about what he wasn't sure.

Being scared at loving someone or having them love him back.

Time would tell.

The end

* * *

And that my dear readers is the end. I may think up something to follow this up but as of this moment I think I'm going to rest and carry on with my other fics for now.

So after 35, 852 words... Twenty chapters... 57 reveiws...some positive and creative feedback Hogwarts Twilight has come to an end. I'm grateful to all my reviewers and I wish I could name you all but it would take me quiet a while. A few have been mentioned in my on going one shots in the one shot called 'Fanfiction' and others in previous chapters.

Thanks for sticking with the fic and I hope to hear and read more from you all. Goodnight and best of luck from Hellen Lou.


End file.
